Bakakashi and Obito-teme!
by sphenoidea
Summary: AU. Misadventures of Obito. What if...? Full summary inside. Rated M because of language, yaoi (KakaObi), slight smut and child abuse. Some OCs. Huge change of timeline. Spoilers. Crack theories. Crack pairings. Non-canon.
1. No re-entry and voices in darkness

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Some AU -stuff. What if Obito returns to Konoha after his time with Madara-sensei? Major change: Obito lived five-years in the rotten cave with Madara and learn some stuff. Why? Because it sounds good for me, like these two so-called interaction.**

**Rating: M (yaoi, language, slight smut, child abuse)**

**Warnings:**

**AU**

**OOC characters**

**OC characters (does members of Obito family from my POV count as OC?, yes)**

**Smut - slight**

**Yaoi**

**Slight child abuse**

**Something diffrent about family of Obito. Yes, Obito is direct Madara descendant. About his parents: Yoritomo, named after Japanese historic character, an ANBU member and almost never at home because of that. Why ANBU and not Konoha Police Force? Past issues. Sandai - no ninja skills, sake-addicted housewife. Their marriage was arranged by Clan Elders. Obito has four years younger twin sisters - Takiyeki and Tekiyaki. Twins were about to enter Academy. **

**Ah, about Naruto timeline. Because it's messed up, this AU timeline will be a little diffrent.**

**Kiri attempt to catch Rin was five years after birth of Naruto. War was prolonged for two years after Naruto birth. And no Nine-Tails attack on Konoha. Kakashi and Obito are at the same age.**

* * *

**Cave in Kusagakure, during the Third Shinobi War, the Kannabi Bridge area**

Dying hurts. Crushed under tons of rock Uchiha Obito is afraid. Afraid of darkness, loneliness and overwhelming pain. He floats into dark, cold space, sliding through the bolders into rock bottom.

*flashback *

**Konoha, two months earlier**

" 'bito-niisan, we did lunch for you!" girls in bright yellow dresses handed out box him. Takiyeki, a girl with a scar on his left cheek had fingers taped with a Band-Aid.

Her twin sister, Tekiyaki with a scar on his right cheek slapped her in the head.

"You were leafing around, while I had to stick onigiri, made a salad and a fried trout alone." said with annoyance.

"I took a bad knife" explained Takiyeki with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know Otousan sharpened them. I slashed my fingers as I could work in such ..."

"Dad was here three months ago, before Hokage-sama sent him on a mission, stupid!" rolled her eyes. "You're a crybaby and so much!"

"Stop" Obito put goggles and sat between them. He wiped the tears from Takiyeki cheeks. "Takiyeki, you both will go the Academy soon. You're clumsy and crybaby just like me. Don't use lame excuses as me, please. Don't say that you didn't know. You should check the sharpness of the knife before starting work. You could hurt yourself. "

She blushed, embarrassed the lecture of older brother.

"See that?" pointed a finger at her triumphantly. "Obito-aniiki is right!"

"Takiyeki, be nicer to your sister. You sound like Kakashi." he said with disgust, thinking of the Miraclous Boy. "I won't be home for a few days, maybe a week. I'm leaving on a mission, we will escort the rich man and his precious luggage. I put money into teachest. Before I go, you have to tell me their duties."

"We have to go to bed early"

"Brush your teeth before going to bed."

"Do not spend all your money."

"Do not overdo it with sweets."

"Be nice to each other."

"A lot of practice."

"Do not make a mess. Clean up the mess."

"Take a bath every day."

"Change our underwear every day."

"Do not eat toothpaste."

"Visit Sandai-okaasan in the cemetery."

Sandai drank herself to death two years ago. Father, Yoritomo, as usual, was not at home.

"Hug a brother before the mission!" both cried, throwing herself into his arms. Obito lost his breath for a moment.

"Go now," rushed him. "If you leave now you should make it."

"Unless you meet an old lady on the way, you're lost." said Takiyeki jockingly.

"We need to see him off!" Tekiyaki grabbed the keys from the house, and an put her shoes rapidly. Takiyeki made it a little slower because of the Band-Aid on hers sliced fingers.

So they went together. Along the way Tekiyaki looked at him questioningly.

"Niichan why the war escort rich and valuable luggage?"

"As a rich man is afraid of being robbed, stupid!"

Takiyeki poked her tongue on sister.

Another flashback, this time childlish voice singing Azukiarai song. Rustle of the water driving him crazy. Now he lies motionless. He couldn't move.

"Azuki togou ka,  
Totte kuou hito ka?  
Shoki Shoki. "

"Will I grind my azuki beans?  
Or I get the person to eat?  
Shoki Shoki "

Their bodies were freely flowing downstream Naka.

*end of flashback*

He remembered the day sisters handed out his birthday suit, he was wearing today. This dark blue, with orange trimmings and orange goggles with ear-protectors. They collected the money for the entire month, walking through the village and selling bouquets of flowers, hand-folded origami.

Now goggles were smashed a rock, and he was dying slowly. Clothes from sisters already were destroyed too. Knowing that they handed out to him it gave him some comfort.

"Takiyeki, Tekiyaki. Finally, I'll join you, we can be together. Forgive me that I did not save you month ago before death. Dying, Mom, Dad. I became now friends with Kakashi. I wish I had listened to you before and they said Rin, I love her. Minato-sensei, I was your failure. Had I not made so many mistakes, we would be able to go home the whole team ... "

Darkness. Darkness, pain and death. Darkness covered him tenderly, as if she wanted to tell him that he is not alone.

"Damaged gift." said darkness.

Pain? Damaged gift?

* * *

**A/N: R&R please? English isn't my first language and I haven't got a Beta. I don't like writing fanfiction in Polish, my first language. Everything sounds so terrible! Yup, I read Naruto in English - even if I can read Naruto in Polish, I'm not going to do it. Gramma and speech & other language-related things may be terrible, be warned. I really want constructive criticism.**

**Update 20/07/2013 Rewritten the entry. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Damaged gift

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Some AU -stuff. What if Obito returns to Konoha after his time with Madara-sensei? Major change: Obito lived five-years in the rotten cave with Madara and learn some stuff. Why? Because it sounds good for me, like these two so-called interaction.**

**Rating: M (yaoi, language, slight smut, child abuse)**

**Warnings:**

**AU**

**OOC characters**

**OC characters (does members of Obito family from my POV count as OC?, yes)**

**Smut - slight**

**Yaoi**

**Slight child abuse**

* * *

**Obito and Madara. This one takes part from Kakashi Gaiden to four years after Naruto birth. In my messed timeline Naruto was born one year after Kannabi Bridge incident. No Kyuubi attack, there's still war. The cold war, but it's war afterall. More about Konoha&stuff later. Smut, some sex. Quite exaggerated. Or not? It's up to you.**

* * *

This death is painful. Half of body smushed by giant boulder. There's darkness, pain, loneliness. At least he managed to save Kakashi. Then Obito hears childlish voice singing. No, two voices.

**"Azuki togou ka, **

**hito totte kuou ka? **

**shoki shoki." **

**"Will I grind my azuki beans, **

**or will I get a person to eat? **

**shoki shoki."**

That was their song. Twins loved this particullar one. Now, under the many tons of rubble only their singing voices guided him into another world. Takiyeki and Tekiyaki, soon we shall be together. I wish I had more time with everyone. I'm so sorry I was late that day.

* * *

Madara Uchiha had beautiful dreams in his cave in the Mountain Graveyard. He was made Hokage, Hashirama Senju accepted his love and killed grumpy Tobirama as a wedding gift. Yes. That was perfect world. Then he woke up. Well, another boring night in this rotten cave. One of the sentinent clones of Hashirama Senju emerged from the land. He called them Zetsu. They called him father. It doesn't matter how many times Madara told them to stop. They were always like that. Shit, what did he want? But clearly he told them that he did not interfere, and took care of watching the outside world.  
"We found something, father," he said to him. "I think you should see this."  
Madara satisfied groans subsided when he came slowly. He pulled up his underwear up and threw Zetsu murderous look.  
"I told you, you don't bother me!" Put his hands in the hand seal, ready to cruelly punish his subordinate. "Die!"  
"It's important," white man raised his arms in defense. "Significant enough that I decided to disturb you, sir."  
Madara sighed. Sometimes he wanted to kill all the Zetsu, but the tone of subordinate showed that it's really important.  
"What?" Said, sitting facing his subordinate. "Exactly what?"  
"Child," Zetsu said dryly. "Specifically, half of the children, located in an underground passage. It isn't dead yet, but other Zetsus are hungry."  
Went silent. Zetsu was communicating mentally with his brothers. He just received more info from his companions in that place.  
"They said that child was crushed by a stone while saving his friends. Thirteenth Zetsu was eating dead Iwa-nins, when he heard the sounds of battle. In accordance with an order, we registered everything, but what's interesting the child had three tomoe Sharingan."  
"Lead on!" Madara decided. In an instant, jumped up from his seat, with astonishing life for his age. "Spiral! You empty-head white poo should come sooner!"

"Excuse me, sir," white man seemed to be confused. Boss first was willing to change him into the white snot, and in another moment he was anger that he was late. He preferred to keep his thoughts to himself. Madara doesn't like when someone argued with him.  
Spiral guy appeared before him.

"Yes, boss?"  
"Ordain me your body. We shall travel underground. No time to lose!"

Spiral did as Madara ordered him and covered boss from head to toe, leaving only a single hole for the Sharingan.  
"Why you're in such a hurry? The kid might already be dead, you know ..."  
"It's a gift from fate, in addition Uchiha" grave voice from the depths of Spiral came to them. "If you don't shut up I will synchronize you with the Sharingan and then with the Gedou Mazou. Don't let anyone eat my damaged gift."

Zetsu shut up and obediently led Madara to his findings. Of course he wanted to please his father. However, he had secretly hoped that the kid wouldn't survive and Madara let them eat little child. Little children were rare delicacy.  
Lying in a narrow channel the child's body actually didn't look good. His eyes were closed, but it smoldered in life. Oh, you have a strong will to live.  
"Can I eat him?" asked Zetsu. Madara sent him furious glare.

"Sorry!" Zetsu waved his hands. Sometimes Madara was wondering what he did wrong, because some Zetsu were annyoing, childlish and plainly dumb. Talking about taking dumps was the best example.

"They called him Obito," Said Spiral.  
Madara nodded. Damaged skull, but boy can live with it. Brain damage wasn't lethal. Well, except for personality disorders. These cracks and fractures were just the slightest problem. Stabilize the head. He examined the rest. The spine didn't look broken, but the degree of strain was quite serious. Even if the child survives, there is no guarantee that you will be able to move. He examined it from top to bottom. Boner and one testicle was retained, but will he need it? He doubted. It appeared that the body Obito somehow trying to cope with the separation from the rest of the crushed tissues of living matter. Leaking blood, mixed with body fluids, but the remains of the boy looked a lot better. Old Uchiha was sure he could handle it. Maybe Obito was able to survive after little repairs? Boy had fully matured Sharingan, which further encouraged Madara to make a decision.  
"I'm so sorry, my lovely sisters" barely recognized the word. Damn, hard art. Madara's eyes caught the eye open. It took the form of an ordinary Sharingan, and then ... pattern on the pupil could not lie. Mangekyou? Unbelievable. Impossible. The kid had Mangekyou and ended up at the bottom of the cave as crushed shit? If that kid had Mangekyou yet... Maybe turning him into his side will be very easy?  
He sent a mental command Zestu to find as much as they could dressing materials, some bed linen and some medical equipment. The rest Zetsu had to prepare Hashirama cells and a pair of chakra stakes.  
Carefully picked up the kid's body and returned to his burrow.  
"Close the entrance with a huge boulder" ordered the Spiral, when they separated. He put Obito on the prepared site and made a few hand seals. Next time spent on the formation, attempts to join together two mismatched pieces. The chance of success - one in ten thousand. Uchiha with Mangekyou was worth the effort.  
He was proud of his masterpieces. Tired sat down in his seat, staring at patched body kid. So his name was Obito, he had a dozen years and had Mangekyou. So experienced the death of his most beloved person or persons. This bode very well. Brat had just to survive. Madara couldn't let this child body to reject the transplant. To be sure he put into transplant a pair of chakra receivers and fill it his will, but what will be the effect?

"Take care of the rest" he told them. "If something will happen to him, you got me about this immediately inform, children."  
After some time, he was again awakened. Hashirama divorced with Mito Uzumaki, proposed to Madara and gave him his Hokage hat, telling him that he is his successor. It was such a beautiful dream!  
"The boy wakes up, boss!"  
Madara glanced at Obito. Indeed, it seemed that his body took implanted half and pretty well settled in to her. Well, that kindled his hope. Now just to find out about his motives and the plan was finally able to move with all speed. Nagato also find it useful.  
The kid was terribly ungrateful.

"You're gift from heaves. Damaged gift at least, Obito Uchiha."

* * *

"Mangekyou?" Madara's voice was full of contentment. "Who did you kill, child?"

"I killed?" Asked the boy in bandages.

"I don't know, child" the old man sat on a tree root. "Are you sure?"

"I don't remember anything, sensei" opened his left eye, revealing gaping, empty eye socket. Blinked a few times and his remaining eye was black again.

"When you feel pain, you know you're alive. The same pain makes you grow up" Madara smiled. "Know that in this world there is no hope."

"Sensei, that's not true!" Obito protested. "As long as we fight for it, this world won't be hell and without hope."

"You know nothing, child" forefather tone was ferocious, Madara was dangerously close and extended the root of a tree and wrapped it around Obito's left arm. "I thought that if you have a Mangekyou, you know true despair. I was wrong."

"Sensei?" Tried to go back, but he was too weak.

Madara had his sexual needs, too. He fulfilled his wildest fantasies with an unreadable expression on his face. Young Uchiha is good enough.

"You owe me a live" said the boy looked unfazed. "In addition, you offered me that you'll take care of my lower regions."

"Sensei, I was kidding" he pulled away as far as possible.

"Want to see your friends?" Predatory smile. "Be a good boy."

* * *

"Katon: Gouka Messhitsu!" A boy in black with purple raise yukata finally mastered this technique. The flames ate into the ceiling covered with stalactites. His long hair fell over his face, revealing scars, a mouth, a nose and a single Sharingan "It worked, sensei!"  
Madara stood up from his wooden seat, trailing white umbilical cords connecting it with the Gedou Mazou. Their resemblance was striking, said to himself with a dark delight. The boy recalled accompanying him five Arson Clones, which he used to master another jutsu at an accelerated pace. He began panting with fatigue and sleeve wiped the sweat from his face with sleeve. That was his sensei. For every failure was a lecture. Madara also indulged in violent penetrating his body. Sometimes there was black rods in your butt. Madara was the father of four children, he learned recently. He married a woman to be elected by the clan elders for convenience - not burned with each other any affection. She fell in love with Hyuuga and even took over when he left Konoha. He stated that his three sons and one daughter were too small to be able to take them on a dangerous journey. He made the right decision leaving their mother. His wife was a good mother, despite the fact that it has tied up with Hyuuga after his departure.  
"Not good" he said, taking a pose very delighted and pleased with the progress of an average pet. "Three weeks on such a simple technique?"  
He sealed the flames within the scroll.  
Obito looked at him and sighed heavily. Madara came up and put his hand under his yukata. His fingers moved on the boy's chest, assessing its slow development.  
"Excuse me, sensei" moved away so sensei couldn't reach him. "Now I don't want to take care of your ass. I would like to come to the surface."

He felt painful entrance sometime later. Lips had moved on the back of his neck, he could feel his mentor arms only on his left side. The right one was inhuman, plant matter. Obito didn't know - is he a monster now? Rin wouldn't love him the way he's now. Never. No way. No one would love that thing he had become. Sometimes Uchiha wants to scream, to tear off the Senju implant. Everyone will made fun of him. Half-plant monster. Obito didn't take a look at the mirror for years but he could feel the scars under his fingers. Heavily scarred right side of face isn't pretty anymore and won't be neither.  
"Sensei" whined plaintively. That must really hurt, but the older Uchiha silenced him with a single kiss. He reluctantly returned it.  
"Shut up, 'bito" he whispered in his ear.  
He gave sensei impatient look. Sharingan asking if this is just the beginning of the fun. When he nodded, he could swear that the young pale. What a pity that I still did not like the night caresses.  
"I should work out your muscles mouth, sensei" he didn't like dick-to-ass entrances. He was too weak to defend himself. Madara knew it, why did he choose this moment. He shifted so that the boy's head was between his legs.  
"Good boy" he said with satisfaction, feeling a growing pleasure. Although brat at the beginning he did not know how to go to work, it seemed like the kind of exercise of the forbidden love of art Uchiha.  
He helped himself with one hand reluctantly. Normally the left corner of his mouth sucked. Right corner was damaged by a rock and the surrounding nerves and the young did not control the tics enough. Madara saw that the corner of boy mouth fell or didn't close entirely. Sometimes his salivia trickles down as a little child who cannot eat properly. This unexpected coincidence meant that Madara felt like winning the lottery. The boy had a life debt to him, and he knew perfectly well that it is at the mercy of their forefather.  
"If you were not so violent, sensei" he said when he finished sucked his cock and licked his lips. "I could even like it, pervert."  
"Complaint accepted, 'bito" dressed up, got out of bed of his student and went back on his wooden throne.  
After a long moment there was a loud snoring Madara. Yes. Uchiha dinosaur snores louder than Yoritomo!

* * *

He felt it slightly, like a half-blurry childhood memory. Black rods penetrating his right side, with a sharp tip driven into the living body, irritating the nerve endings. Madara's will was overwhelming as usuall and his body wanted to give up. Muscles ready to form a hand seal, legs ready to approach towards Gedou Mazou. Hidden in the flower statue called to him, like the singing girls.

**"Will I grind my azuki beans,**

**or will I get a person to eat?**

**shoki shoki."**

Madara looked at it with satisfaction. Gedou Mazou vibrated, so Obito is finally adjusting to it? Ungrateful bastard wasn't so easy to control. The Senju implant adopted quite nicely. But Obito didn't response well to chakra receivers. Only now he reached the state where Gedou Mazou responded to his presence. Before that he couldn't leave the kids unattended. Problems with young Uchiha were unexpected delay to his plans. He made right decision to teach child some advanced ninja techniques. He had still Nagato, but Gedou Mazou already answered his first call. Obito, broken gift from fate was too unstable and fragile Gedou Mazou needed caring hand. Eh, whatever. What's he doing?  
He raised an eyebrow.  
Obito stopped in mid-stride, pulled appeal of Gedou Mazou and by equipment chakras. On the other hand, something prevented him. Chewed his lip into the blood, which meant that once again did not want to give up. Why are we still struggled with his fate? This fight was not able to win, but could not you just understand? Part of his philosophy took over from him, but changed its color, translated in their own way, losing its original meaning. Maybe he doesn't need Obito?  
Obito had the impression that he is on the precipice. Three chakra receivers pulled him down, straight into the darkest recesses of his own soul. He hated himself because death of the girls, the pain of dying. Three circles in each of three tomoe. In the middle of a single dot, the pupil. Blood-red eye of Juubi, ten tails covering the sky. Big battlefield, Madara sensei performing the ritual. Black and white body arched in agony, already dead. Black rods protruding from the body. Why black&white body seems so familiar? Is this another vision of the future?

Then the cold porcelain mask resembling the head of an eagle. Eagle-man has a sword slung across his back with a red handle, tied with a black ribbon at the end. The presence of soothing and strangely familiar. Two Sharingans in the dark. The man in the mask of an eagle through the forest deep in the night silence. Chakra receivers chakra don't interact with him, but regained his free will and feels a deep hatred for Madara. For the first time Obito feels he could push away his sensei and his overwhelmed presence. So who is that shinobi in eagle mask?

Madara wanted to synchronize him with Gedou Mazou, making him a slave. No, sensei. As long as I can stop you!

Then everything turned red. Girls singing Azukiarai song. Scent of white lilas. Sandai in coma. Two little bodies flowing in the river. This river waters always were dark and dangerous.

_When you feel pain, you know you're alive._

* * *

**A/N: I have this as one big file but the quality sucks. The new chapters will appear if I had time/urge to re-write certain parts of so-called project.**

**I don't own Azukiarai song. An Azukiarai is Japanese youkai washing azuki beans near the rivers. It is said Azukiarai pushes into the river the person that comes nearby.**

**In this AU Obito's Mangekyou and Sharingan development contains personal theory/ plot twist. Be forewarned. More expainations soon.**


	3. Reunited or not?

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Some AU -stuff. What if Obito returns to Konoha after his time with Madara-sensei? Major change: Obito lived five-years in the rotten cave with Madara and learn some stuff. Why? Because it sounds good for me, like these two so-called interaction.**

**Rating: M (yaoi, language, slight smut, child abuse)**

**Warnings:**

**AU**

**OOC characters**

**OC characters (does members of Obito family from my POV count as OC?, yes)**

**Smut - slight**

**Yaoi**

**Slight child abuse**

* * *

**Obito finally manages to escape. Konoha is far away but stolen map could be helpful. Returning home barefeet - not good idea. Kakashi and Rin are escaping too. Could three ANBUs be on a routine patrol?**

* * *

**"Azuki togou ka, **

**hito totte kuou ka? **

**shoki shoki." **

*flashback*

One day in the cave, he dreamed of sweet Rin-Rin. This was back when you got used to his new body. From the corner of Madara came the muffled moans of pleasure and the name Hashirama.  
"Sensei?" The old man touched himself, and he, fool, thought a fool, that he has problems with the pee. Madara laughed at him, and then told him where babies come from, why were doing hand jobs alone and a few other details. Of course, then tried to repeat himself, imagining sweet Rin-Rin.  
It was pretty damn fun.  
"Do you think about her?" Heard a voice of his ancestor. Madara seemed to be amused, but coming off Obito didn't pay any attention to him.  
"She never loved me," whinned. "Sensei, were you in the same situation as me?"  
"Yes, boy" said the voice of his forefather. "Do you think that my obsession with Hashirama was purely poetic? Oh, he was the Hokage and I the clan head. My marriage was arranged, but neither my wife nor I loved each other. Hashirama never returned my feelings."  
"You loved Hashirama Senju, sensei?" These words were so illogical. He sat on the bed next to Madara and focused on it. He pursed his lips.  
Their first kiss was a coincidence. Obito scrambled to his feet and came up with the father. To his surprise it was a really good feeling. Much better than the long hours of staring at the ceiling and hard training with Madara. It awakened something in him what he wouldn't accuse himself.  
It happened by itself. Pondered over a difficult conundrum of forefather when he tangled his braids. They did so to each other from time to time. The uncasual feel of plant matter, which he considered quite dead, lifeless lump, which allowed him to live. There went a shiver of pleasure. So this white mass could feel and even chuckled as if he was ticklish.  
"Sensei" he said. "Is that this is the pleasure of the body? I could have sworn I felt something on the right side, like an electric shock."  
One eye Madara glared at him without enthusiasm.  
"Shall I do it again?" Bent lip at an unspecified smile. Swiped finger into the boy's shoulder, and he did it again, gently. The feeling was similar to when the girls lay on his belly, when he slept too long. Their laugh awakes him. But his twin sisters were dead. "Oh."

"I've always thought about how Hashirama cells as foreign implant without feeling and life" said one day. "I'm alive, but I still get the strange feeling, if I was half dead."  
It was true. On that day, some part of Obito died under the boulder and it wasn't crushed half of the body. Part of him died with twin sisters - from this moment Obito has been hated himself. He still hates himself for his failure.

*end of flashback*

But Madara was cruel too. Putting black rods in his ass to punish him for second escape attempt.

Tekiyaki and Takiyeki singing with childlish voice.

**"Will I grind my azuki beans, **

**or will I get a person to eat? **

**shoki shoki."**

* * *

Obito opened his eye cagily. Then closed it again, but something was definitely wrong. Why has blood on his hands? Pain and anger disappeared and he couldn't feel his sensei presence. The answer lay at his feet. Scarred boy gave a muffled sound - neither cry nor a chuckle. Madara looked like a hedgehog pierced through with several black chakra receivers. White umbilical cords connecting him with Gedou Mazou umbilical cord were broken.  
To make sure he poked Madara, but old man was definetly dead. Glimmer of his anger, pain, desperate attempts to resist the pressure of Madara's will. Now all this was irrelevant.  
He thought for a moment intensely, but all Obito could remember were the screams. His own, or sensei, he wasn't able to say.  
"Forgive me, Madara-sensei," He could breathe freely - free at last! You're an idiot, Obito. He should do it much earlier, but so far he couldn't fend off the overwhelming pressure of Madara will. Looking at dead body was fun and boy broke into a smile, it couldn't be helped. He did not know how much time he spent here. Madara saved his life, gave him all his knowledge. But in return he wished to become a pawn in his game. No. That was too much. The world was cruel and full of death, Madara plan wasn't worth to give up everything he believed in, the team and the father? Is Yoritomo still alive?Were the constant mood swings the result of brain damage? "So, I'm now an insane half-plant monster with brain defect."

He started talking to himself, beautifully.

"Call me an ungrateful son of a bitch, but from the beginning I was not going to help you in any way you desired," Searched the old man's clothes breezily. He found only an old scroll. "You can't achieve true peace by Mugen Tsukuyomi. There always will be someone who will try to stop you. Giant genjutsu isn't true way to peace, it's just a lie! I'll find another way!"  
Jumped into bed, digging out his stuff wrapped in sheets. Old map stolen during the last attempt to escape, heavily damaged hitai-ate with barely visible symbol of Konoha with a new strip of material. The material was indeed black and fuzzy, and the ends of the binding were too long. He was a ninja of Konoha and he will proudly put hitai-ate again whenever he make sure that it is safe. Getting information from Zetsu was something he couldn't accomplish.  
They gave him wrong information, and were immune to genjutsu. It was easier to convince the old man to teach him a few useful tricks in his own, twisted way. Obito finally, found out that using his brain won't kill him.  
"Speaking about tricks."  
Sharingan activated, looked around warily looking Zetsu, but even with the implanted cells Senju didn't detect anything. He learned to sense them with his other half. There was no time to lose!

"Katon: Gouka Messhitsu!" Madara's body was burned. Nothing left. He should destroyed the damn place, but whether he had the chakra? He barely remember the technique that Iwa-nin used in day of his death. The heat from the fire made him sweat. At least that's was still human. Or the memory of broken, smushed body under boulder was the cause? Obito wasn't going to ever meet again with his sensei, even if they had fun sometimes. It all depended on the forefather mood.

Time to go home. Konoha. Well, Madara knew how to stop it at this time before escaping, cunning bastard. Weak pulse hurried him from afar. Sealed the trinkets in a scroll and then ran to the "armory". He took three giant shurikens from there - they can always come in handy and sensei's old gunbai, a family keepsake. Besides, it will look nice on the wall and could be useful in combat. Initially, it was quite bulky, but you could get used to. He grabbed traveling cloak with a hood, rather torn and musty smelling, but with a safe inside pockets. His own duds includes old black shirt and tatty pants. Oh, he can play war orphan.

He hid his stuff, then ran from the armory to freedom. He wasn't able to activate his own Mangekyou. In addition, the Kamui was difficult to do, he had trouble to tag along and sensei certainly messed with his eye. Damn, he was paranoid? He analyzed everything from every side, and took with him a lot of things that might have come in handy. His room will become junk yard. Ah, about home. How much has Konoha changed? Did they recognise him? To be sure, he unsealed his hitai-ate and put it into inside pocket. After making sure the world is somewhat safe, he can wear it again.  
He paused for a moment to enjoy the view of the outside world. It is warm, calm night. According to the old map display and an internal compass he should follow west, according to the moon and south to a more forested lowlands. Still need to get some information. He always has trouble with orientation in the field, but he couldn't screw up.  
Obito jumped, ran, hide, went in the designated direction, but prefered to remain invisible. The morning came far too quickly.

He had forgotten how the night smells, songs of birds in the air and shining stars in the sky. It was beautiful. Exercise the mind-memory. He repeats these exercises, then flashes the left eye for a minute. Empty eye socket does not receive any impressions, but for one second he sees Kakashi with Rin in his hands. What was it? Strange sensation disappeared. Boy didn't like it.  
Oh, nevermind.  
Rin-Rin in arms of Kakashi was unconscious. Why? He tried to use Kamui, it's space-time ninjutsu, but it didn't work. What if he blast himself in a different place than he had expected and won't manage to save his friends? Indeed, after four uses of Kamui his eye bleeding. Madara had to put a seal on his Mangekyou. Damn. He had tried to break the seal with force, but the pain and world went white for few seconds. Pain reminds scorching exposed nerve endings. He should be grateful that his only Sharingan weren't sealed. No, there's no time for whining. Maybe he should ask Minato-sensei for help? First of all, source of information.

Source of information was the first. Old lady, running booth with dango. It's morning, she brings heavy luggage.  
"Hold on, boy!" Stops him. "Would you help me?"  
Helping the elderly was his motto. It takes heavy luggage, claims and placed on a proper place. He's lucky because baachan is chatterbox. She gave him dango and bounces in horror when he sees his scarred face. So he's now disgusting? Old lady isn't ninja and shinobi aren't afraid of scars and one-eyed children.  
"I am an orphan, baachan" says sadly. "I lost my family in war-related accident. Blood and screams. Someone saved me, but then he died. Now I'm looking for the city. It's said there is mountain with faces carved on it. Two days' journey south from there lives a sweet Rin-Rin, a bell."

Baachan was convinced by his story. Obito had finished his dango, turned up mindlessly and stiffened at the sight of his own reflection. Old, worn coat and bare feet. Truth be told he no longer remembers what it's like to walk in the shoes. Feet hurt him, but he's used to walking barefoot. Certainly not die from it. Black hair falls down on all sides, partially covering his face. Onyx eye was full of disbelief. Finally torn look, didn't want to look at himself. Obito shouldn't care about this one. Rin doesn't love him, neither does he. No more. He has become half-plant monster, so besides being a ninja he should be worried about his future. Madara had said he won't be able to become a ninja with body like this. Scarred boy won't give up without trying.  
"You are mere skin and bones, kid. Are you sure you want to go so far as to Konoha?"  
"Far?" Repeats. "Yes, I have to. No matter how far is it."

The old woman tells him everything. Yes, Konoha is that way. Konoha is far away, and it takes many days to get there. You can call it a fragile peace. The old lady didn't like a ninja, they cause trouble. In her words, he concluded that he wasn't in Konoha five years. What does Kakashi? Is Rin-Rin is still in love with him? Grandma insists him to stay. The boy refused, he is a drifter long enough. No. He never would stay with old people longer than necessary. Helping eldery is bullshit.

Another vision, this time in the late afternoon. He had sore feet. After all, he put his hitai-ate back.

"You should stole some shoes, teme."

Three quickly approaching chakra signatures. One is coming soon, to the south and two from the west. One thing is strange, mixed demonic chakra surprisingly familiar yet. Rin? What happened to her? Second one, Kakashi. This is bad, very bad. Obito trying to detect the signatures of the next three chakras. Pales in a split second. Yoritomo Uchiha. Yes, Obito was still afraid of his own father. He may be able to understand it better, but he still remembered that Yoritomo was cold, heartless man. ANBU member, respected in family in spite of it. Two chakra signature look unfamiliar, but they weren't enemies. Obito forced himself to an even greater effort. He has bad feelings.

* * *

*inside Rin head*

Genma Shiranui chewed his senbon. He was escorting kid hurted during training at the Academy. The wound was really nasty, and he wanted to  
Rin watched it. Still grieving the death of Obito. Kakashi get into the ANBU, was rarely in Konoha and didn't seem at all to pay attention to Rin. Poor  
girl, she had problems at home with his siblings, blamed for the death of a companion and still trying to win the heart of Kakashi. Maybe Kakashi was gay, as Raidou?  
He went to the hospital. Smiling girl showed him a room in which Rin were talking with patient. The voice was familiar.  
"Good morning, Genma-kun," a tall man in uniform ANBU just take off the glove material to show the wound. It was covered with dried blood, a little  
healed, but quite ugly. He wore an eagle mask and black hair was tied in a ponytail. Yoritomo Uchiha, at present the only one from the family in the ranks of the ANBU.

"Eagle-san" the strict gaze rested on Rin. Girl's hands began to shake, when she put them on the forearm older Uchiha. - The young one cut himself during training with chakra infused weapon.  
"Go home, kid" from behind a porcelain mask to the kid came a sharp voice. - "How old are you?"  
"Nine, Eagle-san" boy seemed to be frightened by older man hostile presence. He had never seen the ANBU member so close, and onyx eyes looking through the holes of the mask were callous. "I wanted to impress my friends."

Yoritomo gave a contemptuous snort.  
"For Kami's sake, this war is really take out our children and Konoha has only a pissed-pants?" Green glow faded, and the boy's chin again trembled. Rin looked doubtfully at his Obito's father, cleaned the wound with warm water. Genma meanwhile brewed tea. He could believe what comes next. "Thanks, child."  
Boy with fists clenched, bite his lips and walked over to Rin, showing his wound. He looked at Yoritomo defiantly.  
"I'm not pissing my pants, Eagle-san" he said, and the tears ran down his cheeks. "I saw the names of the characters carved on the stone. Some were young, not much older than me, when they gave their lifes for others.  
"Don't mistake Killed In Action, with the heroes," said blithely black-haired. "Oh, you remember at least a few of them? Have you even heard their story as a warning? They're not the heroes, but the fools who made something wrong and lost their lives, trying to fix their mistake."  
"Gekko Umini, Yuhi Nogai, Nohara Hirata, Nara Fukai and Uchiha Obito. They were heroes who gave their lives for the village and friends!"  
"You know nothing, child," Dressed. "You have my thanks, Nohara-kun, Shiranui-kun. See you next time." Disappeared.

"Thank you, Genma," They were sitting at the bench. "It really means a lot to me. Your presence today, which gave me hope."  
Genma smiled and waved his hand dismissively. Rin sighed. Held back his feelings as long as the proper medical kunoichi should. But emotions were top, ready to explode at any moment.  
"Oh, it's nothing ... Rin?"  
She burst into loud weeping.  
"I can't hold it any longer, Genma," Instinctively hugged her. He stroked her hair, dry and damaged. They were so soft and silky as the week before. She had tired look and tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, really, but this is a new dawn. Although it's been four and a half years from now, I impression that it happened yesterday. I know that I shouldn't worry about it, but I can't accept the way Yoritomo-san speaks about the death of Obito. I should have some life. It's not fair, why he called him a fool? I spend my whole time in hospital just to forget about Obito crushed body, but I can't..."

"It's okay, Rin. Shhh..." Hugged her tightly. His proximity had made her feeling better. Rin wiped away her last tears.

"What do you say to a walk around the city? I would like eat strawberry cake."  
"Yes, thank you. Strawberry cake, un? Sounds good. Anyway, I have a break..."  
Time with Genma... Now, she's Three Tails Jinchuuriki and... shadow of giant turtle is overwhelming her.

*inside Rin head*

* * *

Tired Kakashi turned around just to see three ANBU incoming. His legs are trembling - not only legs. He's out of chakra and pants heavily. Is this a result of wrecked mind and body? There's something else. Rin still is unconscious. In front of them appears someone in black cloak. What was that familiar presence? Blurry as half remembered dream.

Slighty builded child in torn clothes wasn't afraid of ANBU. Because these three were prepared to attack, newcomer showed himself. First, he wore a hitai-ate. Cracked, but with Konoha symbol. Single, red Sharingan gazed at them, pale hand carelessly brushed hair back from his face just to reveal deep scars. So the war orphan was an Uchiha? Black hair fell again on his face.

"It isn't good time for reunion, is it? Good afternoon, Eagle-san, Cat-san, Monkey-san, Dog-san." single Sharingan with three tomoe stopped on his face.

"Who are you?" The voice sounds familiar, but still chakra signature is unknown. Yoritomo would say that is a combination of Obito and Senju chakra. He still remember Tsunade-hime chakra.

"I am Uchiha Obito" his voice was icy-cold. Thanks for the warm welcome, 'tousan.

Yoritomo companions are ready to attack, but prevents them with nod. His Sharingan comes to life, in order to confirm a scarred boy personality. There's no mistaking. This kid is his son.

"He speaks the truth"

Silver-shocked look in his direction. His eyes are wide open, and has bags under his eyes from fatigue. Obito shakes his head, exposing his face. He had seen many disfigured ninja, but the view Obito gives him pain. Kakashi assess deep scars. They range from the forehead to the chin, from the nose to the ear. The semi-circular shape and uneven surfaces speak for themselves. It's that damn boulder. For a moment, he feels that the younger Uchiha squints his eye in exasperation. Their glances exchange lasted only a split second. Scent of a friend was different, smelled like wood and wet soil in the forest after rain.

"Obito? How? You're alive. Why now?

"I'll tell you later, Kakashi" Cold, urging voice brought him back to reality. Eloquent nods toward Rin, wanting to know what happened. - I'm not beauty and don't stare at me like that. I'm not a monster." hisses at him yet. "What's about her, Kakashi? You went in Kiri? Does it have something in common with this demonic chakra inside? Don't tell me they forced her to become Jinchuuriki."

"Mist ninja took her. They wanted to perform the experiments, they sealed the Bijuu. I suspect the Sanbi" anxiously looking at Rin. "She's unconscious since I rescued her."

"Fuck!"

The earth is trembling. Through Hashirama implant Obito could feel presence of many enemies. Welcome in reality. Wait, why they didn't try to catch Kakashi earlier? Why Bloody Mist sealed Sanbi inside his friend, in addition Konoha shinobi? Ugh, so freaking Mizukage Yagura was really insane.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I don't know what to say beside: ****Hope you enjoy. R&R please!**


	4. The Skirmish part 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Non-canon**

**Rating: M (yaoi, language, slight smut, child abuse)**

**Warnings:**

**Obito-centric**

**AU**

**OOC characters**

**OC characters (does members of Obito family from my POV count as OC?, yes)**

**Smut - slight**

**Yaoi**

**Slight child abuse**

**Cracky theories**

**Crack pairings**

**About pairings so far:**

**No RinObi. Sorry.**

**KakaObi, definetly. Now bromance, sex comes later.**

**RinGenma (yup, Genma Shiranui)**

**And a slight mention of others, like AsuKure, MinaKushi etc.**

_**And be forewarned. I haven't got a Beta Reader yet, so the whole story is revised only by me.**_

* * *

**So far - after Kannabi Bridge incident Obito was saved by his ancestor - Uchiha Madara. Old man was planning to made our little guy a badass. Obito spent five years there. He managed to escape and reunited with Kakashi, Rin and three ANBU's. **

* * *

**Team 7 teamwork pays off.**

* * *

"We have company!"

Boar-masked ANBU chimed in.

"Forty or fifty. It seems that quickened."

"They want to use her to destroy Konoha" said the other, Cat masked ANBU.

"She can't control the Bijuu" Boar said. "We have to kill her before enemies arrive."

Yoritomo was silent. Yes, they were right. The girl had to be sacrificed, but saw the effects of Bijuu's fury with his own eyes, long time ago. Were the three of them able to tame him? It was true that Madara controlled the Nine-Tails with Sharingan. The three of them, he didn't count Obito and Kakashi.

Kakashi was exhausted, and Obito ... definitely not suitable for combat with elite forces of Kirigakure. He survived miraculously, he behaved more responsibly, but boy wasn't suitable to go into the fight. Rin was a Jinchuuriki, and the seal guaranteed only control over the beast. Spiral Shell, if his Sharingan was right. Sorted out in the memory of all the information about the Spirall Shell and he was not satisfied. It was specified durability, it was painful for the Three-Tailed Beast and Rin. ANBU member could remotely remove it.

"Keep Kakashi, you little shit" he turned to his son. "We'll have to kill the girl if we fail to tame Bijuu. Just follow our orders, you little shit."

He looked at the unconscious Rin. Could he use his Sharingan to control the Bijuu? If Kiri wanted to destroy Konoha so why don't use their own strategy against them? Or maybe prepare this jutsu. It was too risky. Yoritomo never tried to control Tailed Beast before. They were running out of time, too. Obito? Was it only him or his son was after something?

"Yes, 'tousan." Kakashi was bone-tired. Panting heavily and trembling. Chakra exhaustion. Enemies were getting closer, he had to hurry up. "You can trust me, I will not let my companions die. I'll deal with Rin and Sanbi."

"Express yourself properly, brat. We're ANBU."

"As you wish, Eagle-san."

In fact, Obito wasn't so sure. Madara taught him the basics of control over Bijuu, in addition Mokuton could bind the Three Tails if necessary. However, Rin and Tailed Beast may be of a different opinion. Bijuu were living creatures, not brain dead tools of destruction. You had to play it differently.  
He felt the contemptuous gaze of his father. It could be expected.

"Do what you must. You couldn't control Bijuu with one eye" replied Yoritomo bluntly. "Do not meddle in the affairs of which you have no idea, boy."

He gritted his teeth, but nodded obediently. He shouldn't waste time trying to convince his father. It couldn't be helped then.

"I'll start with Chakra Transfer Technique" rolled up his sleeve, revealing his sickpale hand. His fingers sought out one of the main tenketsu in Kakashi's forearm. The touch of his hand wasn't pleasant. Cold and white substance resembling clay. Chakra flowed slowly. "I don't want to control Bijuu, Eagle-san, just I don't let my comrades die. If I had to face Bijuu, let it be."

His son voice sounded firmly. So Obito was serious. Yoritomo shook his head and started high-speed hand seals sequence.

"Obito?" Dog-masked ANBU asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He looked at his left hand. This is an amazingly healthy flesh color Whatever was this substance, was it replacing crushed half of Obito? Kakashi feels horrible remorse because he commanded the mission It was his fault... He began to shake more violently, yet the flow of chakra made him stronger.

"I've learned a few new things" pushed his hand and peeped and him softy. _Don't feel remorse, Kakashi. I'll never blame you for what I've become. _"I think that's enough. I'm doing it third time, so I could overload your chakra circulatory system. Ah, what about Minato-sensei?"

"Hokage-sama is stuck at the Ame border."

Then dense mist rised from nowhere. Chakra seen by his Sharingan become blurred and Obito could depend only on Hashirama cells. He cursed under his nose.

"Hiding in the Mist Technique."

"They're obscuring our Sharingan vision." He felt a single insect on his nose. He wanted to threw it out, but the shape and form was similar.

"I'm going to mark you with them, as all enemies." said Cat.

"I can't communicate with Aburame clan pets, Cat-san." said sitting near to Kakashi.

"Trust your instincts and me. I'm using that trick for many years."

Nodded his head.

"Major advantage."

Obito finished transferring his chakra to Kakashi. He still had plenty left, about in three-four time. Time to dance.

"I'm going to warm the atmosfere. They will be busy with queching the fire and I'm buying you some time." Joined his hands in hand seal. Horse.

"Great Fireball isn't enough to stop them, dumbass."

"I'm going to use Gouka Mekkyaku."

Yoritomo wanted to stop him in first moment, Obito wouldn't be able to perform such a powerful fire technique. Few Uchihas can perform it, including Elders, Fugaku-sama and him.

"Have you got enough chakra for that, you little, show-off shit?"

Boy tensed, as he heard his father scornful words.

"Are you done, 'tousan? Stop crap on me."

"Nevermind" Yoritomo looked at Cat. "Create our false chakra signatures with your little friends, Cat-san. We may have an opening, even if that jutsu didn't work at all."

Obito prepared his fire chakra in stomach carefully. That volumue should do the thing and due to his limited stomach capacity he had to control his chakra with caution.

"Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!" stream of fire went form his mouth and covered large area. It was very hot, indeed.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" heard his father voice. The mist started to disperse.

Something warm and nice rose inside Yoritomo as he saw his son performing A-rank fire jutsu. Kiri-nin of course used some huge water wall, but wind-enhanced fire served their purpose. Obito let out last portion of fire from his mouth.

His two teammates were hidden in the thick mist, mixed with steam, Kakashi with them and Obito protected Rin.

"We had to circle them" hummed Yoritomo. "Your jutsu don't stop them at all, child."

Obito rolled his eye, but didn't say a single word, just made a Ram hand seal and crouched. His father stopped badmouthing him, maybe this time their relationship will be diffrent?

Yoritomo snorted, but he felt slight chakra flow between the ground and his right leg.

"Wood Release: Cutting Technique."

What is that jutsu? Vicious tree branches and wooden projectiles sprouted from underground. Just in time to hit some of enemies. Impaled them, growing in them and crushed their bodies with brute force. The wall of trees, difficult to pass, densed and stopped Kiri squad. From a split second, he saw his son face. His cruel smile and glowing Sharingan, as he was pleased with their suffering and death, like a madman. From his right arm emerged single black rod which he used as a makeshift sword.

"Tell your clone to take Jinchuuriki in safe place, north-west, fifty meters from there." drew Karotousen, his long katana with red handle. Old sword running in their family, special one. Passed from father to son.

Yoritomo had to admit that he underestimated his son. So that Wood Release technique was the real attack and Yoritomo wondered how the hell Obito gained skills to use Hashirama Senju kekkei genkai. Only alive shinobi capable of that was Tenzou. Tenzou gained his skills after Orochimaru experiments with the First Hokage cells. Obito has got strange chakra signature and Yoritomo remembers chakra signatures well. Someone had saved his son, but why younger Uchiha came back now? In addition, Obito used one of Madara's mark Fire Techniques. That's very unlikely, but the saviour of Obito may be Madara Uchiha, his grandfather. Madara had fought with Hashirama and then disappeared and everyone believes in his death. So that's why.

Obito nodded.

That clone and Rin were safe now, in pinpoint position choosen by Yoritomo. The fight become more intense, just like his hatred and anger. Obito and Yoritomo split up for a second, changing blows with two, three enemies. They won't let them touch Rin and beast sealed inside. They had to find some resolve.

Everything is so red, even his father face. Blood pounding in his ears. Enemy attacked them from above. They exhange blows and suddenly Obito felt stabbing pain in his left shoulder. Fuck! The wound is deep, but nerves are intact. He froze for a split second, but his insect marked the aim. That fucktard who injured him.

Fourth Wooden Clone. Emerged from the tree and fired series of fast moving black rods from his palm. Enemy nin vaded some of them, but was stabbed by another series.

Man gasped and swayed, hit by first two of them.

"Die!"

Obito used few more to pierce injured enemy, just for that they had done with him.

Something stopped him. Father?

"Stop it, Obito." said with hint of uneasy and anxiety. Seeing his only son almost going berserk is painful, indeed. "Focus. Control yourself or you may hurt someone else."

"Yes" looked at him, squinting his eye and smiling widely. "I'll do that again in time of need."

"Four at the left!"

They took care of them together with Kakashi.

"You've got hit."

"I need some time to regenerate myself, Kakashi." joined his hands. "Wood Release: Tree Bark Armour."

His chakra signature disappeared, replaced by that chakra from his right arm. The same that smelled wet forest after the rain. Did he just cover himself with that?

Kakashi waved a series of high-speed hand seals. He placed some custom-made Explosive Notes in certain place, they just need to lure a few enemies there, near them and Rin.

"Inner circle of explosions." They heard the explosions. "Rin want to die, you're aware of it?"

Scarred boy shook his head.

"I won't let anyone die. I lost too many."

Obito wouldn't let her die. He made this mistake earlier - he let his youngers, twin sisters, Takiyeki and Tekiyaki die. World is hell, yet Obito still believes he can save his dear ones. Now, he isn't so sure. Rin is his best friend, just like Kakashi. No. Hashirama cells were itching him while one eyed boy felt strange urge to use Mokuton. No. Pigged off Bijuu was the worst option. Focus chakra on your Sharingan. Think about girls. There's no need for breaking supposed seal of his forefarther on his Mangekyou. He hasn't done this before, but he can't simply give up. He gave up before and that was his biggest mistake and thanks to friends, family and everyone he was able to fight with his internal demons. Obito owed them so much, because they helped him so many times. He can't give up. He will try.

"The whole Ninja World consider them as a mindless tools of destruction. They're not brain dead instruments of destruction you can use to your desire" focused on gathering his chakra in Sharingan, which wasn't so easy, just like previous chakra transfer. Kakashi tried to woke up Rin, but without success. Obito can compare to Bijuu, maybe just a bit, but what if Tailed Beasts don't want to be used in that way? "My ex-sensei tried to use me as a tool of destruction. He bit the dust."

Obito left the part about the Gedou Mazou sustaining Madara's life and his own fury attack unsaid. He felt like monster. Hate rose inside him once again - it wasn't easy to control it. Hate gave him strengh to resist forefather's control. The spark became a flame, a flame became a fire. But the hate is two-sided weapon and the price of power gained by hate is high, the slowly fading into insanity and into darkness. That's the place he returned recently and only with help of good memories.

Yoritomo snorted.

"We will talk later, child."

"You're up to something, Obito" Kakashi calculated their situation. They managed to stop enemies only for a moment, but they need something more to finish them off, save Rin and Konoha. And it seemed that his scarred teammate had some ace in his sleeve. "I can cover your ass."

"I'm going to take care of Sanbi no matter what you'll think about it..." turned his scarred face into Kakashi direction suddenly. "Then we should work together to defeat the enemies. I don't think they just let us take Jinchuuriki and go home."

Voice of his friend is diffrent. Deep, with hate, self-loathing and bitterness. He swiftly found an old scroll and opened it just to unseal the fuuma shuriken. From white smoke with puff emerged big, the war fan with long handle.

"Shit. You'll cover me, right?" Obito looked at war fan with slight disappointment and tossed it at Kakashi. Silver-haired grabbed an old war fan. He remembers that shape, black border and three red tomoe on it. Yoritomo furrowed his eyebrows. If they survive he will have long talk with Obito. "That gunbai creates wind gusts, special barrier and reflects all attacks with double power. Just use a bit of your chakra. Madara-sensei called that technique Uchihagaeshi."

"Madara-sensei?"

Uchiha didn't say a single word, just feel the chakra of Bijuu. Fuck. _No!_

Rin _or the demon_ finally woke up and easily destroyed the closest tree with red tail. Rin is surrounded by red chakra cloak. She lost control over Sanbi or the seal was broken.

"Kakashi, kill me" her voice was shaking. "I can no longer keep the Sanbi, the seal is broken ..."

"I'll take care of her!" stood besides her and waved blurred series of handseals. "Cover me."

They chimed in with reluctance. The risk was great, but the advantages overwhelmed the risk. Chances of success were too small, but there's always hope. Obito believed he could do something, but the effect was difficult to foreseen.

"Get a move on!" shouted Cat-masked ANBU. Swarm of insects scatter in all sides.

The world is a cruel place, dear child. The reality itself is hell. The longer you live, the more you realize that the world is made up of pain, suffering and emptiness. He roasted his sensei words, telling him that everyone is the architect of his own hell. Sensei was very unhappy. Punishment was painful. Black rods in ass.

He remembers the dead bodies of girls flowing in the river. He couldn't fail this time. Searing and later excruciating pain in head, strained eye. Again, trying to break seal by force, even though the pain. Did his eye bleed? For a moment, he felt his father chakra and saw three spinning tomoe of his Sharingan. Why would he help him, yet he was opposed to the solution? Did he make it and activated his Mangekyou?

Then scenery changed and he stood in the water surface.

* * *

/

**Rin subconsciousness**

/

Rin and shadow of the giant turtle, controlled by her with special chains. Bijuu roared and tried to escape in the darkest corner, but the chains won't let him. He cried in anger and fear and pain.

Obito grasped his right arm, because he remembered the days he spent connected to Gedou Mazou in order to synchronise with it. Madara forced him to do it, like a tool or dangerous weapon.

"Monster!" shouted Rin into Three Tails direction. Obito shivered, because of them all, the true monster was him. He killed that enemy nins before with pleasure, grinning widely. The Curse of Hatred made him an insane person, even if he tried to keep his calm and collective poise. Thanks to his luck me managed to get here in time. Rin may die soon, if he won't do anything. But what he should do? Control Bijuu with Sharingan? Restrain Sanbi with Mokuton? He always wondered if the Tailed Beasts have names.

That's it! Names. He should ask Bijuu. Idea itself was crazy, but he had to try every possible solution before his time ran down.

"Rin."

She turned back her head into his direction and her eyes went wide with shock.

"O-Obito?"

"Hi there." said to the imprisoned beast, nodding into Rin direction. "I come here to talk. What's your name? I'm Obito. Uchiha Obito."

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy!**


	5. The Skirmish part 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Non-canon**

**Rating: M (yaoi, language, slight smut, child abuse)**

**Warnings:**

**Obito-centric**

**AU**

**OOC characters**

**OC characters (does members of Obito family from my POV count as OC?, yes)**

**Smut - slight**

**Yaoi**

**Slight child abuse**

**Cracky theories**

**Crack pairings**

**About pairings so far:**

**No RinObi. Sorry.**

**KakaObi, definetly. Now bromance, sex comes later.**

**RinGenma (yup, Genma Shiranui)**

**And a slight mention of others, like AsuKure, MinaKushi etc.**

_**And be forewarned. I haven't got a Beta Reader yet, so the whole story is revised only by me.**_

* * *

**So far - after Kannabi Bridge incident Obito was saved by his ancestor - Uchiha Madara. Old man was planning to made our little guy a badass. Obito spent five years there. He managed to escape and reunited with Kakashi, Rin and three ANBU's.**

* * *

**Rin has problems with Sanbi. Obito wonders if the Tailed Beasts have names and decides to ask one of them.**

* * *

/

**Rin subconsciousness**

****/

"Stop that, monster!" shouted Rin to giant turtle entwined in chains. Tailed Beast roared and struggled in response, in desperate need to get free. He was out of her control, the monster sealed inside her by Kirigakure ninja.

Rin hated them. They sealed mindless beast inside her in order to destroy Konoha. The Three Tails was one of Tailed Beasts, chakra demons very powerful, vicious and dangerous. All things they said about Bijuu were true: that creatures should be put under control and restrained, they lack of emotions and humanity. That's why Jinchuuriki were created.

Rin is scared too. She's afraid about her beloved village, family, friends and about Genma Shiranui. He would never love her with that beast inside. The hosts of Bijuu were shunned by the people and labeled as social outcasts. Maybe Obito would be able to understand, as his clan dropout. But Obito is dead and hailed as Konoha hero now, not as unstable monster. Girl doesn't know if she could live with that disgusting thing in her forever.

An eye. Red and single looked at her from the high of Sanbi's head. And there's only hate and wilderness, as beast is trying to free himself. So that mindless tool of destruction is aware of her plans.

"It hurts. I don't like your chains. You're going to kill yourself, girl?" the beast struggled again, with more intension. "I won't let you, you hear me!"

"Of course, Three-Tails. You're an instrument of destruction and only by killing myself I can protect my beloved village. I won't let you do as you please."

Bijuu struggled again and roared with anger and pain when Rin strenghened hold of her special chains. "I told you to sit quiet!"

Sanbi looked at her in silence. Everything he wanted is to be free or hide in the darkness, at least, as far as possible from that chains and searing pain they cause. She seemed to be nice girl, but he was wrong about her. People are the same. She hated him and she caused him pain, then said that he's a mindless monster.

There's someone else in there and it's chakra is confusing giant turtle. Bijuu remembered that things very well and even after seventy years he's able to remind the scent of wet forest after the rain.

"Rin."

Obito couldn't believe his eye. Sweet Rin-Rin using some strange chains to restrain the creature. It's giant turtle, as they said. Sanbi from Kirigakure, sealed inside her. He heard their conversation before, as she managed to harness Bijuu, each time with stronger hold. And Sanbi suffered pain, anger and fear. Obito knew all three of them, he experienced them so many times he couldn't even count it. He won't let Bijuu hurt Rin, but he have to convince Rin about something. Sanbi will be more desperate to free himself if she tries to restrain him again, with more powerful gasp. The Bijuu are powerful creatures and Sanbi can hurt Rin in his anger. Or Rin would kill herself.

No. He won't let it happen again.

Scent of Wood Release and the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. He told them that their power needs to be controled, binded them with his powers many times and gave them away, as they were some weapons, no living creatures. Jinchuuriki and hidden villages weren't better. He lost his right eye during escape attempt during one of his Jinchuuriki's labour.

Is that person descendant of Hashirama Senju? Giant turtle tensed, ready to attack or escape. He wasn't able to escape, so attack was only one option left. Then he felt another wave of strange chakra, more intense.

"Uchiha!"

Sanbi haven't met an Uchiha before, but their terrible visual force, the Sharingan is able to restrain them as well. All Bijuus had heard anguish cry of Kurama, controlled by Madara Uchiha. That sinister chakra can only belong to Uchiha Madara.

"Yes, I'm Uchiha. Obito Uchiha. What's your name?"

"You're dead, Obito. No way, you must be his ghost." pointed at Bijuu with anger and sadness. "He's Sanbi. Three-Tails." said Rin. Giant turtle looked at them unbelievingly. That boy, child in strange clothes and face hidden under mare of dark hair asked about his name. He waved his tails with confusion and lowered his head.

"Isobu." said with shy voice, yet distrustful. "Is this some kind of game?

"Nice to meet you, Isobu." bowed, then looked at Rin and special chains. "Rin, there's no need to harness Isobu anymore."

"You don't understand, Obito!" shouted Rin with desperation. "You even don't know about Tailed Beasts! They're very powerful chakra demons, monsters with no human feelings. Kirigakure wants to use that- thing to destroy Konoha and I've got this monster sealed inside."

Looked at her with anger.

"Rin, stop. Please. Now." Madara teached him how to control Bijuu, how to extract Jinchuuriki from them, how to create one and many other things. Madara called him monster, too.

He couldn't help it, but he went back to days spent with an old Uchiha and uncounted White Zetsus and their darker self, Black Zetsu.

/

***flashback of his time with Madara***

/

_"You're a monster, Obito." said Black Zetsu one day, bringing mirror from somewhere. "Look at your face and body. You're not a human anymore, just half-plant, half-human chimera!" laughed mockingly. Obito smashed the mirror with anger, growling inhumanly and throwing fucks everywhere. Black Zetsu was amused with it, even if Obito killed few of his sibilings._

_Madara wasn't better._

_"We're alike, Obito." said Madara to him, braided his long hairs. Pale hands of his forefather touched them in possesive manner. "Your eyes seen the cruel truth about this world. We both had obtained Mangekyou by losing our beloved siblings. You know, it's just like looking at the mirror." Laughed. "Do you want me to stop, Obito? You aren't monster, you say?"_

_Pressed his right arm with brute force after he finished with his hairs. Young Uchiha moaned and tried to pull back._

_"People love each other because of something: beauty, power, money. There's no thing like pure, selfless love. Rin loves that Kakashi because of his face and ninja skills. She will never love you. You're scarred and you won't be ninja anymore. Never. She doesn't want someone like you." whispered into his ear, stabbing his neck with black chakra receiver. "Reality is hell. You let them die, Obito. Your little sisters drowned in that cold, black water alone, counting on your help. You didn't come on time. You failed them. Show your Mangekyou."_

_"SHUT UP!" shouted with pain and anger. He was crying and his Mangekyou Sharingan flashed. "I hate you."_

_Madara kissed him and licked his nose._

_"You're a good boy."_

_/_

__***end of flashback***

/

With moan he returned to here and now.

"Rin, trust me." said ghostly shape of Obito, opening his only eye. "Rin-Rin, please. Do it for me. Free him."

Rin cried and shook her head.

"Obito, I can't. I have to control him, not to let him do as he please." Isobu looked at them in silence. Obito came near her and hugged her. That body is too real to be ghost body. Rin heard humming of his heart. Ghost are cold and heartless.

"Don't be afraid, please. Rin, Isobu, I'll do everything to save you both." his presence isn't so warm and friendly as she used to remember, but there's still something familiar, deep inside. "Rin, your emotions blinded you. You both, you and Isobu are terror-stricken. Don't call Isobu a mindless monster, because he has feeling. He's a living creature, just like you and me. Trust me, we'll take out enemies."

"Obito, you're-"

"I'm alive. I survived. I'm out of ti-"

He disappeared.

"You even don't care about my name, Rin." said Isobu. "We're both to scared to do anything. I'm trying to escape and you want to kill yourself to save your village."

"That time-release seal will release you inside Konoha and force you to create total mayhem, do you forgot about it, Isobu?"

"That time-relase seal can be activated only by direct contact, remember." said turtle.

Rin sighed and released chains. Isobu fast hid himself in the darkness.

"I'm sorry, Isobu. I was wrong about you." said and sat in front of him, in safe distance. "I really want to do something, but I'm so scared and desperate to save Konoha. I let my emotions blind me, I hurt you with that chains. I really thought you wanted to escape and create havoc."

"You're sincere girl, Rin. We Bijuu are able to tell what kind of person you are. So I'll try to trust you."

"We're joined together by cruel twist of fate, Isobu. I promise, I won't hurt you anymore."

Great creature looked at her.

"I've seen battlefield. Your comrades are still fighting with the enemies."

Rin looked at him.

"Comrades? How many of them?"

"I feel six of them, including you and fifty enemies."

"They're at disadvantage. If they die, Kiri will take us to Konoha and control you again. You and I may die and I'll be forced to kill myself, taking you with me. What happen to you after my death?"

"I'll be reborn after some time or sealed instantly into another one. They've got only a little time to find next Jinchuuriki after another's death and seal me. We're out of options, girl."

"What do you mean?"

"To die here and now or fight."

"I'll die for village, but I wish to do something before my death." Obito is alive.

"Let's do it together. I'm scared, but you're too. We have only each other."

"Not exactly. I've got my friend back."

Giant turtle went outside of darkness.

"If I have to choose, it's you, not them. You're sincere, they're not. And you've got great friends."

/

Out of Rin subconsciousness

/

Obito opened his eye, finding himself back on the battlefield. It started to rain, thick mist is surrounding them again. He had impression that he wasn't there for long time.

"Why so fast, Obito?" asked with concern Kakashi. "You failed?"

"The wind has changed, Kakashi." he took out a makeshift sword from dead enemy and Kakashi gave him back huge war fan. "Isobu and Rin will cooperate, temporaly."

In response red chakra cloak enveloped Rin as she opened her hazel eyes.

"We will fight for our freedom. I and Isobu." she get up and looked around. From mud mixed with blood she took two swords. Some of dead bodies were burnt, stabbed or pierced by black rods and wood branches. Kakashi with two swords in his hands and could it be - Obito? He held huge war fan in his left hand and unsuited, temporary sword in his right.

"Here they are." said Obito, looking at her with an angle of his eye. Red Sharingan with three tomoes. "We're six, against fifty elite enemies. Don't be scared by bugs."

She saw little bug on her nose. It was one of Aburame's kikaichou. They used them to communicate even in that thick mist. Speaking on which.

"I'll clean a bit."

Chakra tail chased the mist.

The giant water dragon was next, the same as four waves of high speed shurikens. Rin managed to get rid of them with her flicking tail.

Obito and Kakashi wasn't there, they're both creating havoc few meters away. She saw sparkling Chidori in Kakashi's hand, too big gunbai in Obito's hand, somewhat reflecting attack of few enemies. She saw their Sharingans met and Kakashi in split second was behind enemies, eliminating them.

"Wood Release: Underground Suprise." from ground emerged wooden branches, twisted, swirled and crushed caught enemies. Some of them evaded vicious branches, just to be hit by rain of dragon-head shaped fireballs from behind. They set fire on wooden branches. Obito pulled back, weaving few hand seals.

"Eagle took them." murmured with spite.

Eagle was an ANBU member, well-versed in advanced fire techniques and with unique tracking skills. That man was his only close relative. Another drank herself to death _- they call it depression_-, another two drowned in the river. That man wasn't there. He never was close in time of need. This is unimportant now. Thinking about it made him feel sick, because there he experienced real hell. To be honest, he didn't remember a thing, except pain and self-hatred.

Four of the back, two of the top and three at the front. ANBU's were doing their job and Obito ran out of options. Another fire jutsu? Gunbai Fanned Wind? Chakra disruption blades weren't so effective. Just to wait for them to getting closer. Focused chakra on his right side.

"Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu!" Wooden projectiles dug into a few of them. He made a hand seal quickly and wooden branches grown in opponents bodies, have sprouted and skewered, wrapping anothers and squeezing the life out of them - some clones and few of them by suprise. Kakashi just finished the last of the enemies. Protect Rin, standing back to back. Eagle killed with his sword, the other two were using their own techniques.

"Mokuton again?"

"It's useful. Let's lure them into that corner... Gunbai Barrier Technique!" shurikens bounced off the barrier with a clatter.

"This gunbai belonged to Madara. Where'd you get it?" Raised an eyebrow in expectancy. His technique was ready. Chain buried deep under earth.  
Because some water from a previous encounter was still here, they could use this small advantage.

"You won't believe me, but he was my sensei" from a distance came the sound of fighting and murdered Kiri-nin.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

Keeping impenetrable barrier took enough chakra. In addition, the transfer of chakra to Kakashi, three clones slowly circling around the battlefield, attempt to stop the Three-Tails and fierce fight.

"Oh, 'bito" Rin came to help three ANBUs.

Barrier disappeared when the dragon opened his mouth up and hit a lot of water in them. Bunch of lightning-chakra infused black rods fired in enemies.

They met with Rin in an another location. Water dragon came after them. Now they kept enemies at the bay, waiting for reinforcements or for victory. The return to Konoha is impossible now."

"I am able to reflect all the techniques, but the effect will be better if we do it in their direct proximity" Obito said, narrowing his eye. "I'd like to gave them some strong kick."

"Raiton" said, fleeing before them. "You really were a student of Madara?"

"Don't ask" chewed his lip for blood. "Uchihagaeshi!"

Silver-haired added the right amount of lightning chakra. It was very simple, but what effective.

Yoritomo stabbed his opponet in the chest from behind with his sword. Huge source of water popped out of the Madara war fan. Was his son injured?  
He looked around. According to his account remained twenty enemies. He noted in his memory to interrogate one of them with his Sharingan genjutsu. So, his son was capable of getting into the Jinchuuriki subconsciousness and convince Isobu to work together? That's due to the visual powers of his Sharingan. He helped his son a little, but still doing that job with only one eye is a nice suprise.

Obito Uchiha would become a fine Jounin.

"Thousand Years of Death!" explosive variant. Leftovers of enemy sprayed everywhere.

Eagle tried to use a genjutsu earlier on an Kiri-nin who laughed in his face. Now Kiri-nin was in eighty-seven pieces.

"Secret Technique: Insect Sphere." that was Cat, form Aburame Clan. Rin sent them curious look. Boar used his sword dance jutsu to deal with enemies.

"No clones." said Rin. "My little friend said there's no clones."

Uchiha nodded and confirmed Rin theory. Why they didn't use clones?

"Unlike other nations, we like playing tag." smiled Obito. His Sharingan spied something, an approaching object, with great speed. "Uchihagaeshi!".

"Nice way to take advantage of their old strategy." said Rin, as they found themselves surrounded. "It may work, or not."

"Are you ready?" asked Kakashi.

Obito denied.

"Oh. Well, Obito. This is shit." sighed Kakashi.

Ground under them explodes. There's dust and debris everywhere. The chakra shroud surrounded all of them, protecting them from harm. The only thing Obito managed to do, was creating three Earth Clones in the cloud of dust.

They pulled back at once, on the safe ground. Together with Kakashi, they created makeshift shelter. Rin finished off some enemies with help of Isobu chakra arms, impressive.

"My lovely Earth Clones, every single one destroyed." sighed Obito. They went out of makeshift shelter created from wood and earth-style wall with dog heads.

"Obito, when did you learn to make clones? You even couldn't do single Transformation Technique." asked Rin. From her insect intel, they have more guests. "We've got company."

Obito didn't say anything, just squinted at her. His right half felt someone presence and Hashirama cells were sensitive. Tried to feel them again, but the faint impression disappeared. He felt faint reminescence of home.

Kakashi pointed at green leaves on the tree above them. Rin and Obito nodded. They missed that sensation too.

"Let's go."

They went outside, just to deal with the rest of enemies before Konoha reinforcements come.

"Hey, what about us? We wanted to have some fun, too." Ibiki looked at them outraged when they checked the dead bodies.

"Ibiki, stop that. You're creepy. By the way, it's nice to see you again, guys." said one of them, standing just in front of him. He smiled widely and he for sure didn't care that his face - his whole body - is covered with blood. Red eye gleamed through mane of his black hairs. Sharingan.

"Obito, stop that."

"We've got company." said Obito to his father, sqinting at him.

Two ninjas with Kiri-style clothing and hitai-ate. One is fabulous woman with long brown hair and green eyes. Another one, young man with covered lower half of face, with only eyes visible and giant sword strapped to his back.

"We're late, Zabuza." said woman.

"Konoha ANBU took care of them."

Obito instinctively stood between his friends and glared at the newcomers.

"Yagura is dead, child." smirked Zabuza. "The Bloody Mist time is finally over."

"If insane Yondaime Mizukage is dead, why are you here now, Zabuza?" asked him Eagle.

"To make sure the Sanbi won't attack Konoha."

"You want to take Isobu with force?" growled child with giant war fan.

"Isobu?" asked woman.

"That's the real name of Sanbi. You don't care about Bijuu names, do you? Everyone wanted them to be tool of destruction or power source. Have you ever consider Jinchuuriki or that living creatures feelings?" Obito pointed at them with an anger. They seemed to be troublesome enemies and their little team is a bit tired after fierce fight. If Obito had to choose, he would rather talk than kill.

"You talk too much, kid." snorted the man called Zabuza.

"We don't want to harm Isobu." said woman. "I'm Mei Terumii, the Godaime Mizukage."

"Why should we believe you?" asked Obito with distrust. "Mizukage-sama, these men" he pointed at dead bodies between tree branches and pierced by wooden spikes. "They wanted to harm my close ones. I'm tired of killing, as we all are. Prove that you're not the same as them."

"Mizukage-sama, they're having Tenzou here." smirked Zabuza as he saw vicious tree branches. "That would explain why they manage to restrain Bijuu. I heard that he's good in Wood Release is just like the First's."

"That woman is right. They have good intentions." said voice of Isobu. "No, young Swordman of The Mist. Am I restrained one?"

"She's Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumii-sama."

Isobu gave a muffled sneer.

"Young man, everyone called me Bijuu, Sanbi, Tailed Beast, him, monster, Three-Tails or just it. I don't care about your names and titles, just you don't care about ours."

"Zabuza, Isobu is right." Mei looked at them and Konoha-nins. "Which one of you was able to convince Isobu to fight enemies? Is it you, Rin Nohara?" asked Mei. "Or it's Eagle-san with his special eyes?"

"None of them." responded boy with giant gunbai, putting it aside.

"So it was you? What's your name, kid?"

"Obito. Obito Uchiha. We're just sitting here and talking." looked with an angle of his eye at Eagle. Mei jumped in front of them, looking at Rin.

Young Uchiha stood in her way, raising his huge weapon in defensive state in a blink of an eye. Very fast. No wonder he survived the fight with enemies. He may look innocent, but he's dangerous, too.

"I'll erase that time-release jutsu completly." she took a look at Uchiha closed eye and half-scarred face. Obito looked at her with distrust, but Eagle nodded and boy stepped aside, letting her remove time-release seal. "Rin, Isobu, I'm so sorry for that. Please, give me one more chance."

"He said that he will trust your actions, not words. He wanted you to let him decide."

Mei touched her arm, removing time-release seal.

"Isobu, what do you want?"

"Leave me in peace." said Bijuu. "I don't trust you and Rin and I are linked together, forever."

She nodded.

"You're heading into Konoha?" asked voice of scarred Uchiha. "It's unlike to Mizukage showing in the battlefield just because. That must mean it's safe now."

"Now I see why you sent this child together with an ANBU squad to deal with it." Zabuza snorted. "You've got interesting pals here in Konoha."

Eagle glared at him meaningfully.

"This child is my son, Zabuza-_kun_." replied with distaste. "Nevermind. Hokage-sama would like to talk with you, Mizukage-sama."

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy! R&R!**


	6. That's my nindou!

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Non-canon**

**Rating: M (yaoi, language, slight smut, child abuse)**

**Warnings:**

**Obito-centric**

**AU**

**OOC characters**

**OC characters (does members of Obito family from my POV count as OC?, yes)**

**Smut - slight**

**Yaoi**

**Slight child abuse**

**Cracky theories**

**Crack pairings**

**About pairings so far:**

**No RinObi. Sorry.**

**KakaObi, definetly. Now bromance, sex comes later.**

**RinGenma (yup, Genma Shiranui)**

**And a slight mention of others, like AsuKure, MinaKushi etc.**

_**And be forewarned. I haven't got a Beta Reader, so the whole story is revised only by me. **_

* * *

**So far - after Kannabi Bridge incident Obito was saved by his ancestor - Uchiha Madara. Old man was planning to made our little guy a badass. Obito spent five years there. He managed to escape and reunited with Kakashi, Rin and three ANBU's. After fierce fight with an elite Kirigakure Squad Obito finally returns to Konoha. **

**In Mountain Graveyard Zetsus are proceeding with the Moon Eye Plan.**

* * *

**Back at home and some troubles. First, ninja career as half-plant monster. His other Sharingan still belongs to Kakashi - clan elders wants keep all of doujutsu secrets inside Uchiha clan. And Rin-Rin is still in the delirium state. Add very angry wife of Hokage and hyperactive blond brat. And some sexual tension.**

* * *

"You are at home" in the eyes Kakashi was full of guilt. "I should apologize."

"We both fucked up then, Kakashi. You save someone an get hurt. Don't feel guilty, because that's the cycle of this world." he waved his hand and winked twice. "Minato-sensei."

Obito was wrapped in bandages and conneced to an IV. Throbbing pain here and there. His shoulder and thigh was injured and he had sore feet. He will live. There's no time for lying down on the futon mattress.

"Welcome back in Konoha, Obito. It's good to see you..." Minato looked somewhat confused, yet happy to see his student safe and sound. It was sweetbitter feeling, because he saw sick pale, artificial half of boy's body. Boy has to quit as ninja with body like that.

Black-haired boy blinked. Unpleasant suspition appeared at the bottom of his mind. Did sensei know about it? They had to discuss this matter together with Yoritomo.

They sat on cushions in the room Yoritomo, in strict army manner. A low table, this pair of uncomfortable pillows, two bedding, wardrobe and all that.

Minato wondered if Yoritomo change its approach to the son of the occasion, but frankly doubted it. He was complicit tragedy in Iwagakure five years earlier, in the later stages of the war. Now, when Rin was the Three-Tails Jinchuuriki and landed unconscious in the intensive care unit was on the border of Ame. He was stuck there for good for a long time, and came just two days ago

"Congratulations, Hokage-sama." He tried to get up to the semi-sitting position, but the attack of stabbing pain stopped him for a split second. Scarred boy gave a muffled groan. Kakashi helped him. "Should I call you Lord Hokage then?"

"Stay, Obito-kun. You don't have to overexpert yourself in your state" Minato with arm in a sling looked at his pupil. They heard soft footsteps and Yoritomo went in the room, in a black shirt and loose pants.

"Hello, 'tousan" corner of his eye looked at him and sat down. Does Yoritomo still consider him as pathetic idiot? Many things has changed, Yoritomo had his opinion about it. Obito couldn't give him a reason. No, father. No more bashing me in front od people. Pain. It was intense, but he was used to it. "I'm sorry, I should not call you sensei, but Hokage-sama. The Ame had to be hot when finished with arm in a sling, Hokage-sama."

"Call me sensei, Obito."

Kakashi reached into his pocket and took familiar looking, orange goggles out.

"They belongs to you. I think you should wear them."

"Keep them, Kakashi" said with repulsive tone. "I won't wear them anyway, even if I'm one-eyed Uchiha."

Kakashi looked at him a bit touched. Yoritomo was still unfazed and Minato tensed. Then Kakashi and Obito looked at each other with congruence.

"If you put this that way, Obito." he hid them in his pocket.

"No offence, Kashi. I just don't like my past self." gazed at him with intense. There's so much Obito wanted to say to Kakashi. Not now. Twisted his head to had better view into his father.

Yoritomo folded his arms.

"You won't be a ninja with this patched up body."

The scarred boy rolled his onyx eye.

"Minato-sensei?"

Perfect Blondie nodded.

"That's right, Madara also mentioned it" he sighed. "I'm a patched up body and even the best medical ninjutsu won't change it. And I'm Obito Uchiha. I'm not going to give up, because that's my nindou! When I stray from path of my life, I won't be Konoha shinobi anymore. Do you have faith in me, 'tousan?"

Yoritomo gave an unidentified grunt.

"Your dream was to become Hokage, Obito" said Minato. "Yoritomo-san told me what had happened in my absence. However, from the medical point of view, you must quit as ninja. I'm sorry."

"I need your support, not pity, sensei" Obito's voice was a bit tired. "From a medical point of view, I'm dead. Thank you for your concern, Minato-sensei. Only one bell test as soon as possible."

"You're terrible, Obito." Corners of his mouth rised merely. It was weak smile, not board grin. "Let it be"

Yoritomo stood with folded arms. Tilted his head to point to a pile of clothes - hitai-ate, black pants and shirt, bandages and ninja sandals. Clothes seemed too big for him. He had no intention for whinning but what happened with his old clothes? Did Yoritomo gave them away?

"Thanks" replied with straight face. "You gave away my old clothes, right?"

"I'm not sentimental guy, son. Your former sensei didn't taught you to respect the older and higher ranking than you?" He said sternly, and Obito squinted in response. "Medics are not fools, they know what they say."

Obito disconnected his drip, and in silence he tried again to get up. Walking on the tips of his fingers hurt him the least and despite being caught in the crossfire of glares, grab clothes and disappeared behind the screen. Yoritomo smiled inwardly. Dung kids relate much better results than five years before - motivation. Kakashi looked as if he felt hurt.

"Minato-sensei, Yoritomo-san" Kakashi then said in a bored voice. "Obito isn't weak. He survived cave-in and Hashirama cells implantation. I know only one shinobi besides Obito who made it, you know who I'm talking about. He muddled around five years and intense struggle with Kiri hunter-nin and ANBU. Yoritomo-san, you always underestimated him, so did I. He's the reason I live and I feel complicit his current state, even if he thinks otherwise. I'm going to help him no matter what."

"If we put the matter in that light" shrugged. "Do what you want"

After a while, the boy looked out from behind the screen. He walked unsteadily, and in his hand he held sandals.

"I should visit the girls 'tousan."

Silver-haired followed. They said goodbye and disappeared.

"Today, after lunch in my office!" Reminded them Minato.

* * *

They wet outside. Obito winced slightly, putting shoes on bandaged feet. Perhaps after all, the idea of getting up so early was not the best? Kakashi looked at him twice.

"Thanks, Kakashi"

The weather was nice. It was middle of the spring, after all. Obito felt a bit angry. First off all, they treat him like disabled person.

"I won't give up, Kakashi. I'm bit of patched up here and there, but I'm not disabled." His feet hurted a bit. He had slowed reactions and his body was unwilling to listen to him. No. Just stop whinning, Obito. Idleness wasn't for him. "What if there's something more about it?"

"Ask sensei, not me." Silver-haired crossed his legs. "Prove them their mistakes, Obito. You already proved it during our last fight. I believe in you."

They sat at the entrance to the home and Uchihas threw them murderous glances. Not him, but Kakashi. Two of them stopped. The stones were thrown in their way.

"Thief!" Cried little kids, five or six years old. "Get out of here, thief!"

They missed and silver-haired sighed. Obito figured out what that means. So Uchihas loathed Kakashi after he recieved his Sharingan? Even the little children. That was horrible. He felt even more disgusted by the family. Yoritomo still liked Kakashi. And young Jounin propably entered the Uchiha district just because of him.

"Wait, you little brats!" He appeared before them in the blink of an eye with his arms folded across his chest. "Who told you that he is a thief?"

"No self-respecting Uchiha staying with a thief!" They had Sharingan with one tomoe around the pupil. "We all know this."

The other kids looked at him critically.

"I'm not self-respecting Uchiha then."

"These clothes are too big for you" pointed to the shirt with the symbol of the clan. "You claim that you're an Uchiha. Why do you wear a symbol of family and hitai-ate? I have a good memory for faces, but your I did not see in the vicinity. If you're an Uchiha, prove it!"

"I am Uchiha Obito, Konoha shinobi and son of Yoritomo Uchiha" activated his Sharingan, standing right between them and Kakashi. "Bakakashi is my friend, don't you dare to touch him."

"That's him."

"One-eyed Uchiha."

"I heard that he had killed a dozen top-level ninja."

"Don't talk to him."

"He's weird."

"Creepo."

"There is no right to wear the sign clan."

"It's an insult!"

"Yondaime-sama doesn't reckon with us."

"That child stopped Tailed Beast."

"He hasn't been here for five years."

"Freak."

"He is shame for us. Why Yoritomo-san just won't reject him?"

"Ugly!" One of the boys tossed a stone in his hand.

Why Kakashi isn't defending himself? He was a Jounin, he should do it in a blink of an eye. Kakashi threw him a unfazed, bored look like he wanted to dodge confrontation. Harm little Uchiha brats, deal with older ones. Obito just couldn't pass over his family hatred towards Kakashi.

"Are you sure?" brat asked his friend, and then more kids arrived. There were about a dozen, all staring in them.

"The "Hero of the Sharingan"! Dad said he recently returned from Shinigami" pointed to Obito. "He gave his Sharingan to non-Uchiha!"

"Let's have some fun then."

Stones whistled and bounced from wooden dummy with clatter sound. Kids were looking around when they heard loud screams. Two of them were in a firm hold of one-eyed boy. His fingers were digging deep in their necks. Two brats wriggled like an eel, shouting at the same time.

"Fuck off or I'll break their necks" said, grinning at the same time with closed eye. "Maybe should I gouged out your precious eyes, just like old man Madara had done to his cute younger brother, Izuna."

The children were starring at him with wide eyes open, petrified.

"Come on" Kakashi hissed in his ear. "Let them go."

He reluctanty listened to Kakashi.

"I'm not done with you, brats." Thew two boys on the ground like sandbags.

"We will wipe out that grin off your ugly face, Uchiha Obito..."

They left district escorted glances full of condemnation. Konoha has not changed at all - he remembered well cruel jokes of his clanmates. A few stones flew in their direction, but it's hard - it happened.

"So everyone knew about my return" said "How long have I been out?"

"Two days" Obito rolled his eye. Well, there's nothing he could do. "To tell the truth I did not expect this from you. This rigtdity don't suits you, Obito."

"Hm?" asked. "I had changed, you know that. You'll get used to my new self, Kashi."

"_I hate my new body, which constantly reminds me of everything. Kakashi, how do you feel about your failures?_".

Pushed his hand through his hair obscuring his face. It was disfigured but it didn't matter for Jounin. Many shinobi were battlescarred. The scars were not bad. The worst was white matter that was in sharp contrast to the rest of his body.

"I hope so" Put a hand on his shoulder. Obito felt electrifying chivers but he tried to remain calm. For a moment he wanted to kiss silver-haired lips. "I sat with you all the time. You were screaming in your sleep, the girls ..."

He looked at him.

"No talking about Takiyeki and Tekiyaki" interrupted him. Their bodies floating on the water, so peaceful and innocent. As if playing with him, made him another stupid joke. A dull, throbbing pain in the back of the head, scorching fire of the optic nerve and awakening of his Mangekyou. He knew what happened that day thanks to Madara. Madara used his strong hatred towards himself. It was like a little voice in the back of the head:

_You never will be a good shinobi. You failed your relatives - mother, sisters, Kakashi lost his eye because of your cowardiness. No matter how hard you try, the results are the same._

Suddenly jumped into the bushes. The warning 'trrrr" sound, the flutter of feathers and wren with a tail in disarray flew out of shrubbery. Obito hold in a hand two wren's feathers.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"It's protection against drowning"

"..." Obito was silent. He blamed himself for let his twin sisters die in the Naka river. But girls didn't drown. Drowned bodies don't float along with the current of the river. The twins were murdered and their bodies thrown into the river.

* * *

"Sasukeh!" Two running kids fell on them. Kakashi rolled, then Obito. Black eyes, Uchiha family crest on his back. He looked at Obito confused, out of curiosity. Then he looked at Kakashi, he gathered up and brushed off his clothes. Blondie was alike Minato-sensei. It was his copy, together with the blue eyes. "Scarecrow-san?"

"Naruto, where are your eyes?" Sasuke crossed his arms and stood with his legs apart, and sighed heavily. However, Obito and Kakashi were in the ambiguous position. Obito's lips were on Kakashi's crotch, Kakashi's hands resting on his crotch. Like men-sluts. What is that feeling in his pants?

"Not now, please" whishpered. No. Everything, but not erection in the middle of Konoha, with sons of Minato and Fugaku around.

Quickly he rose to the crouched position. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, and Kushina was coming from the distance. Her red hair was visible from the other end of Konoha. She held errands in her hands and wasn't delighted.

"Obito, you horny nonce." he blushed.

"NARUTO!" Obito paled by sound of that voice. Her hair began to undulate in anger as the Nine-Tails' tails. According to the words of Madara, she was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. "HOW MANY TIMES I TELL YOU TO STAY CLOSE TO ME!?"  
"Good morning, Kushina-san" said, nervously biting her lip. He bowed to her, and the strong impact sent him flying to the other end of the street.  
Barely slowed.  
"HOW DARE YOU, 'BITO-TEME! MY HUSBAND LOSE THE SLEEP OVER OF YOUR DEATH, WOKE NARUTO-BABY AND ME! NOW YOU HAD THE NERVE TO RETURN TO KONOHA AND GREET ME LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED, DATTEBANE?"

She extended her hand, and her face took on an indefinite term. Her hairs were waving dangerously while Obito tried to prepare counterattack.

Escape the fight? A bead of sweat ran down his face when Kushina approached him slowly. He had an urge to emergency use of Mokuton, and the smile on the woman's face became a smile of hunter. He was the prey.

She narrowed his eyes and held out her hand in greeting.

"Good morning, Obito" her hair fell, and the boy took her hand and stood up. Trace of his landing was evident in several deep holes. She placed  
hand on the waist and she scratched his head nervously with the another one. "I think I got carried away, dattebane?"

Something clung to him. Climbed on his leg, then to the side, then grabbed the arm and peered curiously from behind him, pulling his black hair with his brute force. Naruto laughed loudly and cleary.

"Obito-neesan" said the little boy with a proud expression. " 'kaasan, what is teme? And why Scarecow-san blushed?"

* * *

He gave the impression of a cozy, despite the stack of papers, reports and other official documents. From somewhere came the childish babbling angle, and then the sounds of fighting.

"You're just in time, Obito, Kakashi" said Minato.

"I meet your son, sensei."

"We found him in frog stomach, Obito" Hokage chuckled. "Babies come from there, don't you know that already?"

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" frog croacked. Green amphibian appeared out of nowhere and landed on the stack of ANBU reports.

"Yikes!" young Uchiha covered his mouth and look at the door. Father? "Indeed, world is such a cruel place. We all had been literally digested by frog and then thrown up on this world?"

"That's why Jiraiya-sama is such a pervert." said Yoritomo bluntly.

"Ribbit!"

* * *

The whole story took Obito few hours, five pots of tea and six yakitori to go.

"Inoichi-san will help us to confirm if you tell the truth" said Minato. "Safety considerations apply as a hero who saved Konoha from the Isobu wrath."

"I was just doing my job while you weren't around, sensei" sighed and chewed his lip. "As for Inoichi-san, made it as quick as possible. Madara messed with my head and I don't like if anyone is searching through my memories. Madara and I... had some moments I don't want to recall."

Sex and smut. The painful procedure of synchronising him with the Gedou Mazou. Abusive moments with Madara. His sore spot.

Yoritomo gave his son a cold stare, then folded his arms across his chest. The painful expression on his son face. Perfect Blondie and Kakashi nodded.

"Don't ruin everything again, Obito. Behave like shinobi, not crybaby" His eyes narrowed. Ah, Yoritomo poured scorn on Obito. Scarred boy seemed to be offended.

"You know nothing about me, Yoritomo." gave him a defiant look. "Enough of your scorn."

* * *

"We should pay a visit to Rin tomorrow" said Kakashi to Obito when they were walking together in evening light.

"Right" black-haired boy felt suddenly surge of uneasy. Not ready for meeting with Rin-Rin. Not yet. Not now. He had changed and his feelings toward her, too. He stopped. There was something in the bushes.

"Obito?" boy raised his hand and Kakashi went silent.

Protect the blindspot of your only eye, Obito reminded himself. Single feeling from Senju cells reached his mind. He onced-over at Kakashi with the corner of eye. Silver-haired shook his head and gave a sign of understanding.

"I saw something, I could swear." scarred boy took a look around.

"You're seeing things, Obito." Kakashi with hands in his pockets chuckled. "I didn't saw anything. You're overreacting."

Uchiha kicked the bushes. Then jumped in the fence and peeped on another side.

"I can sense other people presence with my right half. I felt someone presence."

Kakashi sighed.

"You're still annyoing, 'bito-teme." Pressed his shoulder against tree and folded his arms. "You had got new powers but for the Kami's sake, take a chill pill."

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha Combo: The Incandescent Duo of Konoha Which Deserves Everyday Ramen Treat!" yelled blond brat and jumped down the tree with black-haired brat.

"What a lame name, Naruto."

"Speak for yourself, Sasukeh! The Deadly Twins: Majestic Fire Dragon Awakening? It sounds like name for the sucky movie..."

"Shut up, Nardo."

"Hey, where are they?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was an idiot and also his best friend.

Kakashi and Obito leaped at their chance and disappeared.

"Wanna a treat?" shouted male voice from another street. "Catch us if you can!"

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what'ya thinking about it. Comments are really appreciated, because of your support I feel motivated to do the story! And advices for self-improvement or work out the bugs.**

**And thank you, Stephanie for review. You said that story is a little hard to read. Why? It's my style? It's visual side? It's gramma, spelling or something else? Please tell me what's exacly wrong and I'll do my best to work out that stuff.**


	7. Half plant monster & others

**A/N: This chapter wouldn't be there without lovely ~blacknoise-sensei helpful advices! To be honest, I wouldn't go so far without many people help and I really appreciate it.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Non-canon**

**Rating: M (yaoi, language, slight smut, child abuse)**

**Warnings:**

**Obito-centric**

**AU**

**OOC characters**

**OC characters (does members of Obito family from my POV count as OC?, yes)**

**Smut - slight**

**Yaoi**

**Slight child abuse**

**Cracky theories**

**Crack pairings**

**About pairings so far:**

**No RinObi. Sorry.**

**KakaObi, definetly. Now bromance, sex comes later.**

**RinGenma (yup, Genma Shiranui)**

**And a slight mention of others, like AsuKure, MinaKushi etc.**

_**And be forewarned. I haven't got a Beta Reader yet, so the whole story is revised only by me. **_

* * *

**So far - after Kannabi Bridge incident Obito was saved by his ancestor - Uchiha Madara. Old man was planning to made our little guy a badass. Obito spent five years there. He managed to escape and reunited with Kakashi, Rin and three ANBU's. After fierce fight with an elite Kirigakure Squad Obito finally returns to Konoha. **

**In Mountain Graveyard Zetsus are proceeding with the Moon Eye Plan.**

**Obito starts new life in Konoha, with Kakashi, grumbly father, nasty Uchiha kids and some self-accept problems, angry Kushina and two little brats, Sasuke and Naruto.**

* * *

**Obito's Konona daily life. The Uchiha Elders wants Obito to get married. Obito visits Rin in the Konoha Hospital. Things aren't what they used to be. Obito is scared but he can always count on his friend. Or friends. KakaObi bromance incoming.**

* * *

** Next morning**

* * *

Obito woke up before dawn with loud scream. He had nightmares. He killed enemies and laughed. Killing was fun, he was soaking wet. Then came enlightenment That wasn't water, that was blood. He was panting heavily. Looked at his hands. No single drop of blood. Soft, morning light came from outside with scents on the air before dawn. Closed his eye and took a deep breath. That was only a dream.

Folded his bedding. Quick morning ritual, breakfast or shopping and then breakfast, then visit Rin. Maybe today? It's interesting, but since  
learned how to arrange the plan of the day and follow him, he began to have much more time. Thanks, Madara.

Fast, cold shower. Not hot. Skin on the right half of his body after hot shower itched him.

As for the contents of the fridge, Obito had a bad feeling about this. Yoritomo used to eat onigiri with only pickles, dried prunes or soy sauce. Exactly as Kakashi. How do they have such terrible eating habits? He was proud that he could cook quite well. Cook learning was pain, had no choice. Sandai died. He was alone with twins. Yoritomo was absent due his duties as an ANBU.

He made his gloomy thoughts during wrapping bandages sickly pale arm and a leg. He made sure to cover every inch of them. If he went out into the street with uncovered skin, this will create a sensation. Obito hated snooping glares, when people were looking at him, his scarred face. Without bandages he felt naked, exposed. Because many ninja bandaged their limbs, it did not matter. Black shirt had collar tuck large enough to cover the neck.

His worst fears came true.

They run out of rice, onigiri in the fridge tasted strange, and instant ramen in kitchen units. Great. No money. They should be there. Rummaged his kitchen a while. Instant Ramen was pretty damn unhealthy. You will have to go back to nest egg. Father's office, safe in the fourth drawer of the window, watch the two traps.

He shrugged.

Found too large fingerless gloves. Madara's gunbai hung over the desk. Took the money. Far too easy.

An hour later, around the house wafted the aromatic scents of a cooked breakfast.

"I won't let you eat fermented onigiri and instant ramen for the rest of your life. I made pickles - tsukemono, miso, natto, a little rice, salmon and get tamagoyaki from the store." Obito in an apron throwed from the kitchen. "I should learn how to make tamagoyaki."

"I thought you did not need to eat, boy" looked inside. He was in his black, morning yukata.

"That's true, 'tousan. But since I will not be a ninja, maybe I'll start to pursue myself as a housewife?" said, poured him green tea and pointed to the seat.

"Stop it." warned and took a seat. Looked at his son bustled around the kitchen.

He rolled his eye.

"Cold food is not good."

"You sound like your mother."

"I met Genma Shiranui along the way. Is it true that he's my sensei bodyguard?" bent over pots, sniffing and stirring passionately.

Yoritomo nodded.

"From where you are on your feet?"

"From the fifth." looked at watch. "At half-past eight o'clock we can visit patients today, Shiranui-senpai already got permission to visit Rin."

"You want to go to her, of course. Still love her?" Yoritomo snorted, unable to stop the venom in his voice. "Forget her, you have duties as fully-fledged Uchiha."

He put a plate with a loud clatter in front of him. He removed the pan from the heat, then his apron. Under it he wore black clothes, fingerless gloves and had his right arm and leg wrapped in bandages. He put the portion, and then shoot his father a warning glance.

"..."

They ate in silence.

"Birds and bees, right?" Obito decided to break the silence.

"Mhm"

"Anyways, my poor apperance as Uchiha is worse before my death, right?" looked at him blankly. "Madara said that the Clan Elders arrange marriages with deadly precission. Genetic diversity, because of our close blood ties. Each member of the clan has its rightful place. How they call it? Studhorse register? Nevermind, I suppose that I'm dead last here and I don't know how much they rate our genes. As I'm dead last on studhorse register, there's no need to hurry."

"You know nothing, boy."

He raised an eyebrow.

"So I was wrong?"

"The Clan Elders knew about you. They want to revise their studhorse register, as you put it."

"They knew everything about me?" paled. Knowledge is power. If they knew about his abilities, about his mindless fury attacks and the worse, Mangekyou. They will take advantage from that. Obito didn't like that idea.

"There's no need for that."

"Of course I do not have nothing to say, 'tousan? There's nothing I can do, as seen. When should I pay a visit to the Clan Elders? "

The clan doctor who barely seen and looked so eerie as Madara? Inoichi fumbled his mind just yesterday. Strong grip of Madara, his eyes fixed on the patterns on the walls. Circles with a black border. Nine - in three rows, each of three. A shiver of pain and pleasure of going up the spine. The air was so heavy, so little air. It was really stuffy here, how he could miss it? He grabbed the edge of the table, eyes focusing on a mug of green tea.

"Obito?"

The voice coming from a distance. Cup, a familiar voice calling his name. He focused on it hard, but with a hint of hesitation. Mug was gray, dented in several places. The air becomes lighter, he was finally able to breathe freely. He noticed his fingers tightly clenched on the table.

"I had bouts of claustrophobia, false impressions that I suffocate, especially in dark, small spaces. Phantom pain or dull, stabbing pain in the place where my living flesh ends. Skin sometimes itchy, especially under the influence of hot water. Despite that I control this patched mass, which I am."

"This is why you should quit as shinobi. That body of yours may fail you when you least expect it, in the middle of the mission."

"The Clan Elders are plotting something." murmured.

"They always are."

"They just don't want to get me married, then. Why they are so fixated about First Hokage cells?"

"The Clan Elders have their own means. Someone in Konoha earlier had fun with them."

"It's not a secret, since you're telling me, 'tousan." finished eating.

"Sixty children. Orochimaru thought that all died. Actually, one survived."

"Orochimaru? The Pedo-Snake Sannin?" shivered involuntarily. "What about the survivor? Is he able to use Wood Release?"

"I've never seen it in action, but he's supposed to be pretty good. Mean Uchihas preffered a ready-made solution."

"How old is the boy?" He bit his lip to the blood. They want him as tool for their own ends. Mindless instrument. Now he can fully understand Isobu and other Tailed Beasts.

"Few years younger. They call him Tenzou."

"Tenzou, right?" He'll have to get some information. "Thanks for providing me the future, as the source of sperm for the clan, 'tousan."

He blinked his left eye, as if to say something else. The empty eye socket reminded Yoritomo of Kakashi. Quite unnecessarily.

"Do not talk back, you little shit. We unsealed your Mangekyou Sharingan. Let me see it."

Not having much choice, did as his father.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." Three tomoe spinning around merged into a pattern - a triple, sharp-edged sickle. "It would be unwise to vilipend me more, 'tousan."

Curse of Hatred. His son had to experience it, there was no other choice. That was the price of power. Yoritomo had to make sure about his own son mental state. Or rather, his mental instability.

"Don't underestimate me, even if you got the Mangekyou Sharingan. Tell me, who do you blame for their death?" broached the subject for the first time.

"That was, is and always will be my fault. I was late" his voice was cracking, full of disgust. Well, awkward. Yoritomo had no idea what to do with it. He can't talk with children and his only son descending slowly into insanity. That was cruel, but Yoritomo decided to tell the truth.

"Sunk bodies don't float to the surface a few hours after death." said. Obito stared at him wide-open eye, as dangerous madman. For this could just pass. He looked shattered with that revelation.

"Murdered?"Obito began to tremble all over his body, out of anger, distrust, or hatred, he wasn't able to say. His visual field boundary slowly turned red. He can barely feel the older Uchiha hands clamping his shoulders. He felt stabbing pain in his left shoulder, just where he got hit few days before. His healing factor was high, but it still hurt.

"Calm down. Let the dead bury the dead. Calm down. Deep breaths. Look at me."

Two or three deep breaths. He looked at his father's face, his scars, half of the ear. The world is no longer only red. Boy was panting heavily after that incident.

"I'm ... I'm a monster." laughed bitterly. "Last time when my visual field boundary turned red I killed Madara." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, 'tousan. I should control myself. I should visit Rin."

"Go on then. I'll clean after breakfast. Tell me, what's yours Mangekyou Sharingan abilities?"

"Space-time ninjutsu."

Went out the kitchen, grabbed his shoes and disappeared quickly.

So Obito was partially able to control himself and his own body. Yoritomo was sure if with that set of Jounin-level skills, he'll made a fine shinobi. Broken body and mind. But with his mental instability he could become second Madara. It will be safer to let boy fill the reports in Konoha Police Force than let him to go on missions. Mental illness is their inheritage.

"Damn, I'm overprotective now?" asked himself. Talking to himself, that runs in the family.

* * *

** Konoha Hospital**

* * *

Obito didn't buy flowers for Rin.

He sat besides her bed, watched as she snored loudly and mumbled something. Rin looked so peaceful and she hasn't changed at all, besides Bijuu inside her. Young Uchiha felt presence of Isobu. Giant turtle was now calm, without fear, pain and destructive force. He had this level of sensitivity thanks to Senju Hashirama cells. First Hokage was one of the greatest sensors ever. The sudden movement interrupted his thoughts. He turned around, ready to react. That was only Rin. Curse his ninja habits.

"I had a terrible dream, Genma." she tried to get up, twiched the cable from the drip.

"Genma isn't here" said voice. She knew it somehow, but seemed serious, out of joy, deep and calm. She finally woke up, but her vision was blurred.

"Kakashi?"

She waited until her vision to sharpen. In her hospital bed, not sitting Kakashi, but the dark-haired boy with long, unruly hair. He was wearing a large black shirt, pants and ninja sandals, his arms and legs were wrapped in bandages.

"Finally awake, Rin-Rin" said with smile. "You're in a hospital in Konoha, safe and sound. It appears you get on well with Isobu and we took care of that squad. It's good to see you again, after all those years."

He flished his hair. Uchiha clan crest on his shirt flashed behind her eyes. He looked at her curiously, she incredulously. The right side of his face was scarred and the left was smooth as a baby's bottom.

"How do you know about Isobu?" Frowned. Now she was able to cooperate with Bijuu inside her. Thanks to Kushina and to Obito Uchiha ghost. "Do not call me Rin-Rin, I hate it."

"You don't recognize me, do you?" The voice insisted. One-eyed boy looked somewhat confused and angry.

"You remind me of my dead friend, Uchiha Obito."

"Fuck it" folded his arms across his chest. "I survived, Rin. Errr, nevermind."

SLAP!

"Five years after you were gone, teme!" Slapped him with his free hand. "If you were alive, why until now?"

He touched his slapped cheek with fingertips in reflex movement. Right corner of his mouth twitched and stings from damaged nerve endings. Another Jinchuuriki slapped him in face. Merciless creatures. Folded his arms again.

"I wish I could." Closed his eye and sighed. For five years, when he was a guest, a prisoner, whatever it was different - depending on the mood. The only thing that caused him pleasure in the hole was sex.

Well, this stone really need to damage his head and wished he had not found what they are certain parts of the body, and why peeping girls in hot springs causes sudden nosebleeds. He frowned. He was about eighteen or nineteen years old and fuzzy thoughts. When he looked at the girl again, he realized that so far only kissed Zetsu and Madara.

"Obito?" asked worried Rin. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you ..."

Obito remembered the way Rin looked at him and smiled, intense white lila fragrance, the way she dealt with his wounds, but there's not particullar feelings inside him. No butterflies in his stomach. No blush. No faster heartbead. Nothing. Nothing special, other than relief and gladnes from reunion with friend. But he used to love her. Was he empty inside? Is he a monster then? No, it's better to stay that way, to gave her up. He knew Genma Shiranui was going to propose to Rin. He, Obito was broken thing, half-plant monster with no feelings. Rin would be happier with Genma, not someone like him. After all, he had to confirm something.

She raised her hand to touch his red and swollen cheek. The skin in some places was paler than his usuall skin tone. Scarred boy looked at her with pure horror and squinted. Rin cringed.

"Don't be" Uchiha smiled, but the smile was forced. The horror look in his eye disappeared. Grabbed her shoulders and pulled her toward him. Startled, she screamed and fell on him. Taking this opportunity, stole her kiss. "I... love you Rin."

Rin returned the kiss, but rather uncertainly and blushed, looked at him sadly. He loved her. Not as much as the little sister, but often stared at her pictures for hours. Her smile, soft, brown hair and hazel eyes. Sometimes when he looked at her and Kakashi's heart ached. It was a long time ago, the good old days.

Before Takiyeki and Tekiyaki death. Before he was crushed by large boulder. Before Madara. The world has changed. Kakashi is an ANBU, Rin is a Jinchuuriki. Her presence, her mere presence was no longer such an impact on him that his heart swelled with joy and faster beat.

He kissed her because he wanted to see how much has changed. Truth be told he was disappointed that it was so unpleasant. He expected the fireworks that his soul will dance dance of joy and heart jump out of his chest. Still nothing.

"Obito, I" hesitated. She pulled away, embarrassed. "We should not do this. I know what you feel about me, Kakashi told me."

"Rin, you're right. We shouldn't. You're Genma Shiranui girlfriend, I have to intermarriage according to our clan traditon." looked at her blandly and his voice was smooth, deep. He wasn't so erratic, labile before, now with an extreme mood changes. That was terrible. "We sure have changed. When I kissed you, I didn't feel a thing. Do I stopped loving you? I was expecting from our first kiss will be more effective."

Obito looked at her expectantly, hoping to get answers to their questions. Rin was a girl, maybe the only person he could talk about it. Should he asked Kakashi, maybe? He wanted to know. He had to know. Is he a monster of did he just grew up? During the past five years, rarely gave it a thought.

"Then why did you do that?" Asked angrily. "You're playing with my mind, to confirm your hypothesis? Obito, we are no longer children. You, me and Kakashi changed, even you do not know how much. Yes, I'm with Genma Shiranui now."

"You're right, Rin" frowned. "I did it on purpose. Look at me."

Mindlessly, he rolled up his shirt a few centimeters just enough to expose his abdomen. It was split up for two parts - right was white, left was flesh coloured.

"It's your new body?"

"Yes, but that's unimportant now, Rin. I just feel unsure about my new self and my place in Konoha so I'm doing everything to find myself again."

Covered his abdomen again.

"You don't want to talk about it, I suppose." Black-haired nodded.

Another lie. Truth was easier to hide after his time with Madara. Obito felt somewhat awful about lying to Rin, but he pushed that thought aside.

"I prefer to look ahead instead of dwell on the past. Soon, I'll need your help with my artrificial half. Your plans for the future?"

"I really like Genma. I should think about Tokujou preparations..." She was sleepy, definetly. "How about you and you dream to become Hokage?"

Looked out the window at the Mt. Hokage. The reality itself counterchecked his dreams. Before he can become Hokage he should become a Jounin before. Maybe ANBU? First, regain complete control on his body. Second, intermarriage. Third, ninja career. They may think he will quit as a ninja? Never.

"With my artificial body I had to quit as ninja. I'm getting married soon, then work in Konoha Police Force as a pencil-pusher." waved his hand light-heartedly. "That's official version. Personally, I'm going to galvanize Konoha. I'll never give up, because that's my nindou." sqinted at her. "You look tired."

She looked at him in silence for a long moment, then sighed and encouragingly pointed to a chair.

"Please stay" rolled his eye. Women, they never understand. In an instant, she screamed at him in another she wanted to be hugged. Damn, previously had to be really blind when he saw the eternal mood changes. How Yoritomo withstand the mother? "That's the Obito I knew."

But time has given itself felt. After some time Obito was tired of Rin, despite the fact that they talked about the hospital, medical ninjutsu and handsome candidates for bodyguards Hokage. What happened? She was his childhood crush, now he's irritated with her presence?

Tapped her on the forehead, as he used to do his little cousin, Itachi. Rin yawned loudly.

"I have to go. See you around."

"Bye, Obito" girl felt asleep in mere seconds.

He touched his scars again when he was on the corridor. Maybe arranged marriage is the best choice for person like him? He saw horror in Rin eyes. She was to kind to say that he's disgusting monster now. That thought was perfect fodder for his internal hatred. He wanted to scream inside, to destroy something, to kill. That familiar feeling inside was horrifying. Slowly, second by second he managed to pull his hatred at the back on his mind, as deep as possible.

"Is this normal? I felt nothing when I kissed her. No pleasure, no butterflies in stomach. Rin, I loved you so much few years ago. You are - were everything I love. Peace, kindness, your beautiful smile. Am I empty inside? I don't know anything... Hi, Kakashi."

He giggled and waved his hand sheepishly. In the blink of eye Obito returned to his calm, collective, new demeanour. It was good lie, but somewhat Kakashi felt his Uchiha friend self-loathing, fear and disbelief. Just like Obito wanted to refuse his new self.

"Are you all right?" looked at him with his steel grey eye. "You were exacly the same like three days ago. I can't explain it, but I feel changes in your mood."

Looked at him with the corner of his eye. Is he all right? Fuck, of course not.

"We need to talk" said without thinking. "Maybe we should get some tea and buy a miso or two?"

That was the last thing he wanted to do now, but something inside him insisted on meeting with Kakashi.

"No breakfast?"

Right corner of Obito's lip twitched.

"Technically, I had to go shopping and prepare breakfast by myself. Yoritomo has terrible eating habbits and he can eat rice with soysauce and fermented onigiri for years, just like you." said waspishly. They went outside. Kakashi looked at him unfazed. "Nevermind, I'm underweight. My artificial half is much lighter than my living flesh."

"High calories food, then?"

* * *

** Somewhere in Konoha**

* * *

He sat across from him, sipping tea in silence and eating miso. Somewhere on the edge of Obito's lips wandered weak smile, as a nervous tic. No wide grins anymore.

He said nothing and Kakashi felt awkward. Five years earlier Obito could annoy and blather him to death. Now he was observing him with a single onyx eye, in the middle of a mess of scars. That look said all, but not what Kakashi wanted to see there.

Not told what Kakashi wanted to see there.

He missed the orange goggles, but Obito in a firm way refused them. More stubborn than a mule. He did not like colorful clothes, wincing nose to the flowers scent. This gloomy Hitotsume.

The storm loomed dark hair of his pale face. Scars, eye, trembling and weak corner of his mouth, but not a wry smile.

"You're so gloomy. It makes me sad."

Kakashi reminded himself about present for his friend. He should got something better than a fake, glass Sharingan eye in the box but Kakashi honestly hadn't any good idea for gift for Obito. Kakashi's hand reached into one of his pockets.

"..." looked at him in very disturbing way, with a hint of curiousity.

"I've got something for you, Obito."

"Hm?" asked, he was fishing out with chopsticks tofu form miso soup. Peeped at a thing that Kakashi brought out.

Small box wrapped in silver foil.

"You're proposing to me?" chuckled. Kakashi looked straight into his eye. His gaze didn't wander around his face, Kakashi quickly noticed that Obito hate when someone instead of looking straight at him, staring at his scars. There were noticeable, but not so bad.

"I hope it will fit" handed him the box, blushed on the offer spoken of by Uchiha. Obito opened it and inside lay awful glass eye. Specifically, the nifty, glass Sharingan eye with three tomoes.

"How did you know my orbit size?" He wiped his hands. That procedure should be sterile as possible. Right reached for a glass eye, looked at it. He rolled it in his fingers, and then tried to put it into his empty eye socket.

Kakashi watched Obito's stunts, when two fingers splayed his eyelids, and the other two placed a glass eye in the correct position.

"Awww, thanks for this glass eye."

"You're welcome, Obito." waved his hand. "This is a temporary solution. I'll give you ... "

"No." The experience of having something in his eye pocket was suprisingly nice. Closed and opened his left eye several times.

Damn, too much space in an orbit. His glass eye fell out at the earliest opportunity, and falled out objects, especially when Kakashi is around - a bad idea. His Senju cells came to the rescue, which could fill the empty space. Maybe he could use them to re-connect cut muscles and other tissues with his glass eye? Obito wanted to find out if he was able to move his Sharingan replacement as freely as his another one.

Wipes his hands again and focused on forcing Hashirama cells to grow. Kakashi send him an enquiring look.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I'm regenerating myself a bit."

"I know it's very useful gift, but unless ..."

Eyes glared at him, two red Sharingans and only one true. Obito took his hitai-ate off to see his new look.

"It looks nice, I like it." He put hitai-ate back and returned to catch pieces of food from the soup. "Good thing you didn't buy flowers. You know, I hate this weed. "

"Obito, about that tragedy..."

Sent him one warning glare.

"I'm not going to listen your guilt-stricken words anymore, Kakashi. I've forgiven you already." hissed steadfastly. Kakashi wanted to start his monologue, in which he accused himself of his current state.

Kakashi looked at him once, twice and blinked. And nodded his head.

"Don't look at me that way. Do you want some saury? I'd love to eat some tuna. And some onigiri, too."

They ordered their food. Obito was silent, took a newspaper and started to read it. The thought about Rin returned. He kissed her and felt nothing. The very thought made him sick and he clenched his fingers on the newspaper. Did he felt out of love or he became a heartless monster? And Kakashi didn't help him at all, wanted to start his remorseful monologue as constant reminder of change. As their painful past wasn't enough.

"You look worried" Kakashi had changed the subject and ate the onigiri. Obito looked up from his newspaper, squinting glance at his friend.

"I wonder if with me is all right. I need advice on matters between men and women."

"Speak, Obito." Black-haired put his chopsticks back.

"I kissed Rin, when I was with her in the hospital." said and his finger unconsciously reached for scars. "I loved her entire childhood, and when I dared to kiss her I felt nothing. Whether this is growing up? Have I become a heartless half-plant monster? "

Lost your look. As a little boy who does not know anything.

"Ninja should put their emotions aside, Obito" said Kakashi. "It has nothing to do with what you've become. This is normal. Changing, I suppose."

"..." silent for a moment. He winked, and nodded. "Normal?"

He repeated uncertainly, savoring the words.

"Yes."

"I killed Madara with cold blood. I enjoyed our enemies deaths, their screams as they burned, were stabbed with wooden projectiles and black rods, Kakashi. Normal ninja doesn't do that." sighed. "I had bad dreams full of blood, death and I'm the bad guy. Their suffering is my rejoice."

"Obito..."

"Sorry for that, I shouldn't. I should pull myself together." their hands were closer.

Kakashi felt sudden urge to touch and fondled his scars, but they were untouchable. Uchiha won't let him do it. They are close friends, but Obito deserve someone better than him. Someone who would be able to integrate his broken friend. That was partially his fault but he didn't know anyone capable of pulling Obito together. He promised he would help him as much as he could.

"You aren't monster, Obito. Your look doesn't matter as long as you are human inside." grabbed his hand. "It's okay now. Shhh..."

Scarred Uchiha didn't want let him go. Touch of young Jounin skin, the flow of chakra he can feel slightly, his warm presence. He wanted that moment to last, last forever. What was this feeling? Why Rin hadn't so much influence as Kakashi? Fuck. Obito wanted to tell Kakashi, to confess his new found feelings. No. Not now.

"Genma Shiranui planned to propose to Rin. Rin loves him. What should we get them for present?"

"Flowers?" asked Kakashi haltingly. "Some shells? New senbons for Genma to chew? To be honest, I have no idea."

Obito laughed. Kakashi moved his hand away and he let him do it with regret.

"I did some research. Rin still lives with her parents and sisters, two of them were already married. Genma lives in a small flat, too small for couple with future, possible child" She's Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki labour weakens the seal. But Rin and Isobu are friends now. He stopped. "Forget the children. They need nice place to live and make love, anyways."

"Let me ask you one question - are you tremendously rich?"

"We've got paid for that S-rank mission, codename: "Leaves in the Mist". Waved his left hand. "Anyways, everyone likes Rin. Why not equally share our financial contribution?"

Kakashi sighed. He wasn't sure it's a good idea.

"Maybe some flowers, our team photo or our team wood carving?"

"Summer fires and winter fans" digged iton his tuna. "You're too sentimental, Kakashi. Memories are important, indeed, I won't let you sink in your memories for good."

Because I need you, he wanted to add.

"Why?"

"Because shinobi should supress their emotions." winked.

Kakashi nodded. Obito clinged to him because he was still broken, despite of everything. And in his best friend presence he felt so comfortable. Young Jounin liked Obito, really but there's something more. Obito is alive, even if changed. Kakashi wouldn't mind to spent more and more time together. No new assignments.

"It can't be helped. You're so pigheaded."

Rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of yourself?"

"It's all right, gloomy Hitotsume."

Obito snorted and laughed sincerly.

* * *

** Two days later, Konoha training grounds**

* * *

He found his son with Kakashi, both of them were training together. Obito wielded some sword, propably from Yoritomo's own collection. If he missed the fact of borrowing one of his ownings out, let it be.

"I can feel your presence, 'tousan" Obito threw into his direction. Silver-haired bowed to older Uchiha and closed his steel eye nervously. "I believe this weapon belongs to you."

Waved his hand casually.

Kakashi looked at Obito apologetically.

"Obito, you'll kill me. I forgot to get something to eat for both of us."

"Are you in love, Kakashi?" peeped at him.

"Excuse me, then. Obito, Yoritomo-san." disappeared in the puff of white smoke.

"Training together, huh?" crossed his arms. "You should have it done ten years earlier. Better that than nothing."

Perfect timing, Kakashi. They were able to understand each other without single world, as two matching halves. There was something he always wanted to know about father and mother. There's the best time for it.

"Yes. Tell me, 'tousan. Did you love my mother?"

"No." he said sincerely. "I loved someone else. My marriage was arranged."

He didn't notice bitterness in older Uchiha's voice, perhaps hint of sentiment. Tasted like old memories.

"So it seemed." he said to himself, leaning against tree trunk. He threw few shurikens lazily. They hit the target. "Was it hard for you, 'tousan? To accept your fate?"

Yoritomo shook his head. For a moment, look Yoritomo became absent. He was twenty-one years old when he married Sandai. He was twenty-two years when Obito was born.

He had no time for love. War, Jounin promotion, then ANBU. He risked. Not getting along with current clan leader and he didn't want to work in Konoha Military Police Force. He remembered the first kiss with Sandai.

"You kissed Rin not out of love, but to acknowledge your feelings?"

He glanced at the sky. Yoritomo was right. He won't gain anything by telling the lies. His eyes swept the header. He scratched his scars finger. Today did not hurt.

"I know you well enough Obito. Might have changed, but some things remain constant. Your silence is that I guessed."

"You think you know me," he replied, looking at him. "You left us alone. You weren't a fool, you saw my mother drinking, become alcohol-addicted. Sandai ended drunk to the death. I wasn't able to help her. Am I guilty of her death? We were nothing for you You are treating me better because of yours remorse, because you lost me once and now I'm left. You never disobeyed the rules, didn't you? "

"Stop it, Obito," he warned, his eyes darkened.

"You were not at home when they were killed. Same as me." gave him a glare. He hasn't done yet. "Maybe we could... protect them, if only... Ech, nevermind!"

"Are you suggesting that it's my fault?" his Sharingans flashed. "Stop it."

Obito also activated his Sharingan.

"You've never been a good father, Yoritomo."

They threw themselves glares. The atmosphere became overwhelming. He felt that the air is saturated with charged particles, even trembling as lightning chakra, as Kakashi's Chidori.

Three tomoes surrounding the pupil spinning fast, taking the form of Mangekyou.

"Supress your emotions. I made mistakes, I must admit. Just don't forget you're still too young to understand everything, despite your development, brat."

"You and your omniscient saying, 'tousan." said quietly. "You have experienced so much in life that you forget what it's like to be young and stupid."

Yoritomo looked at him. Shadow of smile dancing at the corners of his lips. Obito has never heard his father laugh or saw his smile. His facial expression wasn't so hardened as usuall. Kakashi's chakra signature appeared nearby.

"It may sound strangely enough now, but we're alike. I was few months older than you now, when I became a Jounin. Enjoy yourselves, boys."

Kakashi appeared in puff of white smoke. They looked at each other and his father weren't around.

"We should try something else. Kamui!"

Space between them started to ripple and centre of the vortex began to widen, slowly sucking Obito inside. His body disappeared in blurr and swirl of black and red. Kakashi's eye widened when his presence vanished completly.

"This is nifty space-time ninjutsu, isn't it?" asked voice from tree. "Sorry for flashing around, Kashi."

Obito giggled and jumped from the tree. Jounin looked at him unfazed, yet bored of his friend showing off.

"Thanks to Kami you don't use lame names for ninjutsu just like Hokage-sama."

"Yeah. How he called his last ninjutsu? Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Participate Formula?"

They laughed and charged at each other in an instance. Someone once said that a fight of two shinobis is like a dance and Obito had to admit that certain someone was right.

* * *

** Two weeks later****  
**

* * *

Maito Gai was just finishing four hundred and ninety-ninth lap around Konoha, on hands of course, when he heard a muffled curse. They came from the height of the tree.

"Fuck."

The pain was bearable, but the lack of obedience to one's own body wasn't. He flexed his leg at the knee as he could. Damaged muscles had heal yet completely but they didn't want to respond.

"I will never surrender. I'm a fool or an idiot, because I'm not going to quit as ninja." He spoke to himself. "Just a little more. I survived Madara, elite Kiri forces and everything."

He sat on the ground, his fingers exploring his leg. Young man in too big shirt with Uchiha crest on his back.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha boy?"

Boy responded in blink of an eye, maybe faster. Ninja habits. He stood up and turned around, with his teeth clenched in pain, took a classic combat stance. Scarred half of his face, one eye half-closed, the other open, hitai-ate with the Konoha symbol on his forehead.

"Technically, Uchiha Obito" said bluntly. "Poor memory for faces, I see, Gai-senpai."

"Apparently, my eternal rival said you had had to quit as a shinobi" performed at the same time a series of squats on one leg. "You don't intend to comply with these rules, Obito? It's very like you."

"..." initially silent. Then he laughed. "You could say that, Gai-senpai. Ever since I came back to Konoha, hardly anyone really believes in me. Among the many ninja no one told me openly that believes in me ... besides Kakashi."

"You do not look for someone who intends to give up" noticed when Obito started simple stretching exercises.

"That's my nindou. Nevertheless, I need the support of others, especially when I should fight for my own place in the village. I need your help, too"

He pulled two thumbs and smiled so that his teeth gleamed. Cool guy pose.

"I believe in you, an Elite Uchiha Crybaby" later took on a decent pose. "You know Rock Lee?"

He shook his head. No, he didn't heard about him.

"That kid is six years old, and no talent for ninjutsu and genjutsu. Behind it is working hard together."

"Said Rock Lee is just like your younger self, isn't he?" asked Obito during doing five hundred stretching exercises on the ground.

"Yeah. Other children don't like him. He's just a little kid, but he has got quite something."

"I wasn't very nice to you during our childhood. It costs me a teeth and my Uchiha pride. I was once a foolish, loud dropout." he smiled weakly. "Now you said that you believe in me, thus I always despised you, sometimes the others. We should be working together all the time, for the beginning. I'm sorry for that."

"That's the Youth, Obito. To make mistakes and prevail! The never ending, burning spirit of Youth, Friendship and Teamwork! The spirit of Konohagakure no Sato Beatiful Green Beast!" raised his hands with enthusiasm. Then he hit his back. Obito groaned and tried not to fall to the ground, enhancing his arm with chakra. He was lucky, because his glass eye didn't fall out. Damn, Gai was always strong. "My Youthful Back Punch, what do you find it?"

"Extremly convincing symbol of friendship. Yes, Kakashi warned me before." said after catching his breath. He stood up, stretching his back. Damn Gai. The sniffled sounds. Was Gai crying? Then man in a green jumpsuit hugged him, sniffling loudly.

"You are the first one who said that heartmoving sentence. I'm so... extremly, youthfully touched! Everyone else was not so pleased with my Youthful Back Punch!" Wet salivia and snots from nose, with tears in addition. "As classmates we should help each other!"

"I can't breathe, let me go." So Gai didn't catched the sarcasm in his voice? Straight and honest, as always. He wasn't so twisted as him, lucky guy. Obito would like to stay that way - honest, little boy, with dreams and simple-minded. Not insane half-plant monster. Not at the side of a woman choosen by the Clan Elders. But that will be his future and no re-entry. No way back. "Gai-senpai, your Youth spirit will kill all the enemies. So would you like to help me, really?"

"You will be my student, Hitotsume-kozou. To celebrate it, ten thousand push-ups!"

Black-haired rolled his eye and started push-ups. They started calling him after one-eyed demon from mythology. Oh, great. It couldn't be helped. Took a deep breath and focused on his exercises.

"Shall I call you Gai-sensei from now on?"

"It's part of student-teacher relationship."

"Yes, Maito Gai-sensei." Obito smiled weakly. That sounded suprisingly well.

Since that day Obito Uchiha had to come around and learn true meaning of hard work, tears, sweat, blood and many restless nights.

* * *

**A/N v2:**

**My headcanon: artifictial body gives Obito ability to survive without food and water, but he's fully functional with enough food and sleep. Obito can cook, too. He had to take care of two younger sisters, including cooking lessons. His father, as trouper doesn't care about proper eating habbits, just as Kakashi. **

**And young Obi is overpowered and his new body has to have some weaknesses. **

**How does Obi know so much about every fucking thing? Hello, he spent some time with old grumpy Madara.**

**About Uchihas. They're small, closed family. And with close blood ties. Which means they could inherit some bad genes and shit happens. To prevent this and inbred, there's control from the Clan Elders. They mix and match Uchihas from their studhorse register. Marriages are arranged for so-called greater good. And to decrease fatal genetic illness mortality. And to control clan. That idea isn't mine, credit goes to ~blacknoise. Yup, yup, I owe her so much.**

**RinGenma may be somewhat cracky, but after death of Obito and Kakashi in ANBU she needs some good friends.**

**About ObiRin. It's non-canon and my personal theory that Obito with time will fall out of love in Rin. If he wasn't crushed by that rock and Rin is still alive. Because I see Rin as Obi best friend and his childhood (not adulthood) love. Sorry.**

**Hitotsume-kozou is a silly youkai from Japan mythology. One-eyed, chibi demon licking tofu.**

**Summer fires and winter fans are Japanese idiom for describing useless things.**

**Obito as child was mean to Maito Gai due to his lack of talent in traditional ninjutsu.**

**And errr... that's all. Hope you enjoy and thanks for support and don't forget to leave some feedback!**


End file.
